But I did!
by Bat-dove
Summary: When the team is fine, strong and fairly happy... what happens when they find someone that was taken from them. Someone they can't remember. Someone who knows them and what they do. Can he prove himself again? Or will he be forgotten?
1. Chapter 1

Close your eyes. Don't be afraid. I'm coming for you. Don't run or hide. Little runner mine. Bright eyes and big heart. A shelter for all. You don't belong. I'll take you away. You'll be safe. No one will hurt you. No one will know. Sweet child mine, little baby sweet. No one will dirty you. Keep you clean and nice. No one will yell. I'm coming for you.

* * *

><p>The team gathered around Batman awaiting their new mission. Aqualad stood in front with Robin, Artemis, Zatanna, Miss Martian, and Superboy stood slightly behind him. Awaiting what he was going to say. They were aware something big happened. What though they didn't know. People were acting differently. Things seemed more sinister.<p>

"There has been some movement in Turkey, most likely the League of Shadows. They were transferring a large human sized container."

"A clone?" Robin asked referring to Superboy.

"Perhaps. It needs to be retrieved. Do not get caught," he said leaving. The team looked at one another. Simple enough. They all went to the garage to leave.

"God this is so stupid," Artemis complained, "Why do we have to deal with this?"

"At least the League trusts us to get it. Something is better than nothing," Robin chirped. Superboy walked into the bio-ship after Miss Martian. Artemis followed. Aqualad looked at Robin.

"You seem uneasy," he said. Robin looked up at him.

"I have a weird feeling. Not bad but just weird," he said entering the ship. Aqualad nodded. Something was off. But what?

As they approached the hideout in Turkey they landed hiding the ship. It was late at night and they had all changed into their stealth uniforms. Their clothes were all respectively darker.

Robin stood next to Artemis, Superboy next to Miss Martian. And Aqualad stood alone.

"We all know what to do," he said calmly, "Do not forget the plan."

Two hours later…

"Batman will not be happy," Robin said as they left on the bio-ship as the base went up in flames. Everyone was battered and sore sans Superboy with his invulnerability. They had successfully taken the large machine that they were instructed to take. It was eerie. It seemed to radiate life. It looked like the chamber he and Aqualad had found Superboy in at Cadmus. But the glass was black. No way to see inside. Though, if there was something inside, Robin was glad it hadn't stirred. Superboy was hard enough to fight in a fairly open space. Fighting in a ship with six people to one would not be good. Especially if they didn't know what powers they had. For all they knew, there was another Superboy in there. Which was why he was keeping an eye on it. But on the entire trip, nothing stirred. Not even as they landed back in the garage with an angry Batman waiting for the reasoning to blow up the base.

As they walked out of the ship, Superboy carried the machine. Batman gave it a quick glance.

"Though you completed the mission it was less than satisfactory," he said stoically. The team had looks of disappointment and annoyance. But no one talked. Batman walked over to the machine and began checking it. The team was about to leave when a thud came from inside. It was soft and almost unnoticeable. But a faster rapping on the glass followed it. It practically screamed desperate. Batman pulled out a Batarang in case of an attack. But he opened the machine nonetheless. Pressurized air poured from the machine as it opened. The black glass lifted and a body shot up.

It was a teen. Similar to Conner in that he was in a chamber, but he looked nothing like him. He was smaller. Fairly fit with very little if any fat. He had his hands rubbing his temples. His hair lit up as a fiery red. Though it looked windblown as well. His nose was sprayed with freckles.

He moaned in pain and collapsed. Batman checked his vitals. He seemed indifferent. They must have been normal. He picked up the teen and began walking toward the Med-bay. His breath seemed almost tranquil. He moaned something under his breath. Before Batman had left.

"Anyone know who in the world that could have been?" asked Artemis. Robin began searching for any superhero/villain who had red hair. Surprisingly enough he got Red Arrow (Speedy), Question, Batgirl (who he obviously was not), Poison Ivy (again, no way), Piped Piper, and Bat Woman (no he was not a girl).

"He could be Speedy's clone," said Robin jokingly. Artemis scoffed.

"Two of them? I think we would all die," she complained. Superboy walked out of the room. He wanted to see Wolf. He couldn't go on this mission. He walked by the Med-bay when he heard a yelp.

"Ah jeez. That hurt," said an unfamiliar voice, "What happened?"

Superboy walked in. The red haired teen shook his head. He then looked up at him.

"Oh. Hey Supey. What's going on?"

**Well, we will see where this will go. Please review if you want to see more. **


	2. Chapter 2

Wally smiled and in an instant had his arms around the clone. Superboy pushed him off. He held the red head by the shoulders. Green eyes stared back at Superboy's blue ones.

"Who are you?" asked Superboy. The person furrowed his brows and his smile fell a little.

"Supey. It's me. Wally. Remember?" he squeaked. His eyes betrayed raw emotion. It was so different than him. He who didn't experience emotion easily. He seemed to be the home of emotion. He took a step back.

"Wally?" he said questioningly. He laughed a little.

"Did Rob put you up to this?" he asked. Superboy looked at him questioningly. The eyes of the teen grew wide. He stumbled back. Superboy took a step forward.

"Conner… look… whatever's going on… just… just stop," he said nervously. Conner looked at him confused. He looked at what he was wearing. A white outfit that looked similar to his outfit from Cadmus. It looked a little different though. He wasn't wearing Superman's emblem though. He had a lightning bolt across his chest. It looked familiar.

"Look um… Wally. We found you. You are here getting a checkup," he said. A monstrous roar echoed in the room. He moaned in pain.

"Shut up. Stupid metabolism," he said grabbing his stomach. He looked back up at Superboy.

"You're hungry?" he asked. Wally looked back at him carefully.

"Can I?" he asked. He seemed a bit jumpy.

"We won't hurt you."

"_We?_ The team's still here?" he asked. Superboy looked at him carefully, "Right. Kitchen is down the hall, take a left, go down two doors, turn right and it's on the left. Right?"

Superboy nodded. Wally smiled. He dashed to the door before Superboy could blink before he collapsed.

"God! When did I eat last?" he gasped. Superboy ran over and picked him up. His heart was thumping loudly in his chest. It was unsteady and uneven, "Con- Supe- Superboy? What are you doing?"

"Taking you to the kitchen to get some food," he said stoically. Wally moaned.

"Okay. But I am _really_ hungry."

"You're only human."

"…"

-.-

Superboy was looked at oddly by M'gann when he carried the red head into the kitchen. She had just finished a batch of cookies. They were burned and she was about to throw them out.

"Are… are those cookies?" Wally asked with wide eyes. He jumped down from Conner's arms and began devouring the burnt cookies. He was going so fast it made Superboy and M'gann feel queasy. They were all gone in under a minute.

"Ah that feels better," he said rubbing his quieter smile.

"You… they were bad."

"Cookies are cookies. And they aren't that bad," he said to himself. He licked his fingers and looked around the kitchen. He began grabbing loaves of bread and some ham. He made sandwiches faster than they could really see and then devour them in the same manner as the cookies. He rubbed his stomach.

"That should last about an hour," he said aloud. He looked over at Superboy and M'gann who looked physically ill.

"How could you eat that much?" M'gann finally asked.

"Metabolism," he said without batting so much as an eyelash. His shoulders sagged, "What do you know?"

"We found you in a pod. We recovered you," said M'gann in a calm soothing tone.

"Who all is… who all is we?" he asked. A thin layer of tears lay in his eyes. No one said anything for a minute.

"Robin. Aqualad. Artemis. Zatanna. Miss Martian. And myself," Superboy said cautiously. Wally's face fell. His face held confusion, sadness, and disappointment.

"No one else?" his eyes pleaded.

"No," M'gann said, "Though… you could probably join. Once we find out who you are and where you came from."

He looked away. He had an expression that Robin and Artemis referred to as a kicked puppy. He disappeared again. A blur left barely leaving a trail as to where he was.

"He's… he's fast," M'gann said surprised. Superboy nodded.

"Can you track him?"

"Hello Megan! Of course I can… that's odd. He's in that off limit closet in the back of the mountain."

Conner and her left the kitchen to look for the young teen. Once they got close to the hallway they felt an ominous chill. But the continued on with Superboy leading. They went to closet that had been ignored for so long. It was in a hall that they never used. It felt wrong for some reason. Even if it was faster to take it. They looked at the red haired teen as he ripped boards from the wall frantically. Like his life depended on it. Superboy stepped forward and pulled Wally back. He saw that his hands were bleeding from the nails on the boards. He pulled the remaining boards out without any problem.

Wally opened the door and ran inside. Inside were shelves. Each adjourned with various objects that seemed to have no rhyme or reason. Was that an eye? A robot eye?

"It's all still here," he sighed with relief. He picked up a creepy cat mask and smiled. But he placed it back soon enough, "It's all still here."

"What is all this?" M'gann asked floating. A light layer of dust covered the room. But only M'gann seemed to mind.

"Souvenirs," he said calmly. He gingerly picked up a bag. It was one that hospitals would use to transport organs. Why was there one in here? He looked at it carefully.

"Souvenirs?" asked M'gann.

"It's proof…"

"Wally?"

"Wally?" asked M'gann.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," he joked lightly. He gave a sad smile. Why was he smiling? He went back to looking at the various things in the room. He picked up a pair of broken goggles, "Rob broke these. We were training with Canary and he accidently smashed the lenses."

"What? But we've never seen you before."

* * *

><p>They took him. They will pay. I will not let him brake. He is mine. Mine. Mine. My little runner. My little pure warrior. They can't have him. They'll break him. I will get him back. And they will never find him. He's not theirs. He's mine. He is my order. I am his chaos. He belongs to me. They will suffer. He was happy with me. I can make him happy. They can't. They didn't even remember.<p>

**I'm glad I have somewhat of an idea of what I am doing.  
>(Bullshit)<br>Shut it inner me!  
>Please review!<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

"Superboy! Miss M? You down here?" called Robin. Wally's eyes dilated. He seemed to vanish kicking up a cloud of dust making him sneeze. Robin came down and saw Superboy and M'gann in what they had come to know as the "forbidden closet". He appeared just as soon as Wally disappeared.

"Whoa. Dusty in here," he said nonchalantly. He saw the various items strewn about the shelves in what looked like an unorganized way. He picked up the eyeball and frowned.

"We don't belong in here," Superboy said. Robin held his hands up innocently.

"Hey, you two were in here first!" he said. Then the dust entered his nose. He sneezed loudly.

"Gesundheit!"

"Thanks," he said rubbing his nose. He then shot his head up. That wasn't M'gann or Superboy's voice. It was male. No doubt about that. Higher pitch then Kaldur and Superboy. But lower than his own pixie like voice. He focused on the room. He heard a hilted breath behind a storage crate in the room. Using his skills, he ambushed the person.

"Holy crap Rob!" cried the voice. He heard Superboy and M'gann rush over to see what happened. Currently, Robin was sitting on top of the red haired teen that they had brought to the mountain. His eyes were wide with shock, "Get off."

"Robin. It's okay. He's just… confused," said M'gann. Robin nodded and got off. The red haired teen sat up. His hair was even messier. Specks of dust trailed throughout it. He eyed Robin suspiciously.

"I forgot that bats always ambushed their fri… people," he finally said. He looked away again. He seemed unsure of how to approach the situation. He rubbed the back of his neck. _How was he going to tell the paranoid bat-child? Tell him that they were best friends? That he knew him _outside_ of being the boy wonder?_

Robin cocked an eyebrow. There was something about him. Why did he remind him of Flash?

"Yeah well I learned from the best," he cackled. Wally smiled.

"Well you are still are slow," he said putting him in a half hug. Then his eyes got a little wide and he jumped back with a blush, "Right. You're…"

"I'm Robin."

"Yeah. The boy wonder. Member of the dynamic duo. Protector of Gotham city," he said going off on a rant, "The youngest of the team. Acrobat from the circ-"

His mouth was covered by a gloved hand. Superboy and M'gann looked surprised.

"How?" he asked in his "batman" voice. Wally snorted.

"Sorry. Forgot."

"How?" he questioned.

"You… um… I guess whatever I say you won't believe…"

"Try me," said Robin.

"Sure but could we get out of the closet first? It's kind of weird being in here and I think I might cry. Either because of the dust or of the memories."

Superboy shrugged and led Wally out of the room with M'gann following. Robin looked around the room. Why did the room seem so familiar? He picked up a heart container. A sudden flush of cold filled his fingers. He knew this from somewhere. But where?

He ran to catch up to his team and the red-haired boy.

"AH! FARTY ARTY!" he heard the red head teen cry loudly. Robin ran down the hall and into the main room. Everyone was there. Zatanna, Artemis, Kaldur, Superboy, M'gann and the young teen. The teen was pointing at Artemis.

"What?" she questioned with fire in her voice that was reserved for villains. He looked at Superboy. He ran behind him. He hissed and continued pointing at Artemis, "_evil!"_

"Idiot," she said glaring daggers at him.

"Don't trust her Con. She's evil!" he said in a mocking manner. He had a devilish grin on his face.

"Con?" asked Kaldur.

"Conner Kent. Supey. Superboy," he said pointing at Superboy. He looked over at Kaldur, "Kaldur… you have no idea who I am do you?"

He shook his head. Wally's shoulders slumped dramatically.

"Great. Introductions all over again," he said. He looked around the room.

"Ask any questions," he said simply, "I already know about all of you."

"Who are you?" Artemis blurted out. She wanted to kill this punk. He was as bad as Roy.

"Wally. You used to… Just call me Wally."

"What were you doing in a Cadmus research facility?" asked Robin.

"Cadmus? No that can't be right. We were fighting Klarion," he said, "And then we were shot at. Everything's fuzzy after that. Can't say why I was there. Unless someone knocked me out. Kind of like when they wanted to extract DNA from Superman to create Conner."

"Conner? Why do you keep calling him that?" asked M'gann.

"It's his name. We gave it to him a few months ago. Wait. Sorry. I guess you don't know."

"It's not a bad name," said Zatanna.

"His name is Conner Kent when he's walking around as a civvie," he said calmly, "We decided that he would have his name after the late Kent Nelson. Hence, Conner Kent."

"Wouldn't I be Conner Nelson?"

"RT thought it would be better if you were Conner Kent."

"Why would Cadmus want you?" asked Artemis, "You're pretty pathetic."

He pouted a little.

"Aw. But I saved your butt in Bailya," he took a deep breath, "I… I am a speedster."

Robin's brain clicked.

"That's why you're so much like Flash."

Wally smiled with warmth radiating off his person, "You think I'm like Flash?"

"Yeah. Are you his clone?" asked Superboy. He shook his head. Then his face fell.

"Does he… did he ever mention having… having a nephew?" he asked. Everyone had a blank look. Tears pooled in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away.

"I guess… something big did happen… I have to get to Central City," he said firmly.

"What? Are you crazy? Bat-"

"-man will skin me alive. I know. I know. But… I need to know if he remembers me. Sorry Rob."

He left the room in a flash. Robin could see that he and the Flash were very impulsive.

"Robin to Batman. The teen escaped. He's… he's like Flash," he finally said.

* * *

><p>Trickster looked around town. He saw someone with bright red hair zoom into an alley. He had a large grin appear on his face. He tackled the body.<p>

"Baby Flash! You're back!"

**Another twist. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Wally stared wide eyed at the colorful clown-like teen that had tackled him to the ground. Blue innocent eyes shined down on him playfully. The smile on his face was uncontainable as he pulled him into a sitting position and began raining kisses in his hair.

"I thought you left us Baby Flash," he said snuggling into Wally's hair. Wally blinked.

"You remember me?" he asked. If he did then there was a chance his uncle did too.

"Of course. You promised to play darts with me," he said with a smile. Ah… good old semi-normal crazy James.

"That I did James. That I did. But can you let go of me? My legs are starting to fall asleep," he said a bit uncomfortably, "And why are you wearing the suit again?"

"I had to. You always come when I wear it!" he smiled. In a twisted way it made sense.

"That is true James. But you really shouldn't be wearing it. What if Flash got to you?"

"He's busy with Weather Wizard at the bank," he said with his eyes lighting up even more, "They'll want to see you too!"

"They remember me?" he squeaked.

"Uh huh! And you have a lot of freckles," he said poking his cheek. Wally froze. He wasn't wearing a mask. He looked at James.

"Have any masks?" he asked. James smiled. He pulled out what looked like a Kid Flash mask.

"They were selling them at the party store a few months ago!" he explained. Wally gave a weak smile and put the costume mask over his face. It wasn't as comfortable as his original mask but that was missing along with his friend's memories. And perhaps his family's too. Trickster grabbed his arm and began dragging him down the alley to a familiar hangout of the rouges (where they would sometimes kidnap him to play cards).

The rouges were definitely a unique group of people. They had even tried to take him on vacation once. He wasn't sure how he was kidnapped. But he woke up in a van with Captain Cold driving, Mirror Master reading a map, Captain Boomerang yelling, Heat Wave reading, and Piper and Trickster were playing cards over his lap. It was a strange little family. It was even weirder when they stopped for gas. In Gotham. With Robin and Batman just passing by.

It was a little more than awkward when the dynamic duo see a bunch of Central City criminals arguing over directions with a little speedster in tow. Just a smidgen of craziness.

"We missed you Baby Flash!" he said pulling him tightly in a random hug. Wally was used to it. Trickster made a bet with one of the Rogues a while ago. That every time he saw him that he would give him a hug. That also meant that when he was committing a crime he would at one point or another give him a tight hug and then go back to what he was doing. He did this so much that there were people (a certain group of people mind you) would take pictures. They had enough to make a calendar. It was apparently a best seller in the calendar department that year. Until some legal (Batman) issues had them removed from the shelves. Good times. That only he and his villains seemed to remember. Batman wouldn't have left him alone in the mountain with the team if he knew him right? Or was it the other way around? Never understood the Bat-clan and their stalkerish ways. Even if Bats had helped in some of his training.

"Everyone I'm back!" he sang into the rouge hide out. Many of the rogues gathered around. Captain Cold being amoung the first.

"What the hell did you do?" was all he asked. Wally gave a quizzical look.

"Easy there. Little tyke don't know what in the bloody 'ell is goin on," said Captain Boomerang walking in with Mirror Master and Heat Wave. Piped Piper walked in shortly afterward.

"Baby Flash," said Mirror Master, "Where have you been?"

"Blimey. I say we keep 'em in Key Stone and Central for the next few months," said Boomerang. Wally's jaw dropped.

"Are you…? You can't ground me!"

-.-

After arresting Weather Wizard, Flash went somewhere else to see what the grumpy bat wanted to talk to him about.

"Hello Bats," he said into the line.

"Flash," he said in his ususal gravely voice, "Your wife Iris. Does she happen to have any siblings?"

"Weird question Bats. She has a brother. Rudolph. Why?"

"We found someone. Who has some DNA that resembles Iris. But must likely came from a sibling of hers. It's not close to yours. Not exactly."

"Stop talking cryptic Bats," Flash said into the line, "What's going on."

The line was silent for a second.

"Rudolph seems to have a son. A _speedster_ son."

Flash froze for a second. And that was fairly long for a speedster.

"_What?_ But Rudolph and Mary never had a kid Bats. There is no way that's even possible," he said with his voice shaking slightly.

"There is more. The kid escaped Mount Justice. The team informed me not to long ago. They said he is heading for Central City. Capture…"

"and contain. Yeesh. I thought they would only clone the big boyscout," he moaned.

"He's not your clone. He has red hair."

Flash snickered at the thought. People assumed he had red hair. And now there was a kid running around like him. _Great_.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Wally sat watching with mixed emotions as the rogues sat around him telling him stories of what he had missed.

"You've been missing for four months," said Boomer lightly hitting his back, "Where was you?"

"I… I don't know."

"Yeah well you were somewhere. Glad to have you back kid," Cold said with a hard to detect kindness. Wally smiled. He was the Batman of the Central City rogues. Would do just about anything, except kill. Rule number one, established by Captain Cold. One that Wally and Flash approved of.

"So what now?" yawned Piped Piper. Wally looked out of one of the few windows. It was getting dark. And considering it was Wednesday, that meant he was a t school earlier. So he would be tired. But Wally felt wired and hungry. A strange combination he was not used to. He felt like he wasn't going to be able to fall asleep. Maybe faint due to lack of food but then one of the rogues would wake him and shove some "Flash approved" energy bars down his throat. Again. He grimaced at the memory.

"I suggest you sleep," said Cold. Wally held stayed quiet. Cold might act like a jerk, but Trickster and Piper were practically his sons, "Baby Flash on the other hand… You'll stay here tonight. Something is wrong with the capes lately."

Wally didn't argue, "I don't think they even know who I am."

"What? Who could forget you?" asked Mirror Master, "You're probably the biggest pain in the world."

"Gee thanks," Wally said playfully back.

-.-

"He's in Central City alright. When did Batman put a tracking device on him?" asked Zatanna.

"Don't ask. He's the God damn Batman after all," Artemis exclaimed. Robin grabbed his head. It had started hurting ever since the speedster ran out on them. His head was throbbing. And he heard a warm laugh followed by some nerd talk and science lingo. Personally, he was more math and English. But he could understand what whoever in his head was saying when he heard him.

"Here," said Kaldur looking at the screen, "He is right below us."

M'gann nodded and lowered the ship to the roof of the building, using its camouflage system. They all left the ship in their stealth suits and entered the compound.

-.-

"Go fish," said Wally.

"God dammit," said Mirror Master. He was slightly upset that he was forced to play games with their young hero. Baby practically. The way they treated him he might as well be their messed up nephew. He noticed that he was frowning slightly. Something that looked so foreign on the happy Baby Flash. He sighed. He was never good with this kind of stuff.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Kid Flash looked at him.

"Oh uh… nothing," said Kid Flash. Mirror Master gave him a glare.

"You're worried about Flash. Aren't you kid?" he asked. He flinched.

"I was gone for four months. Wearing this," he said referring to the strange white outfit he was wearing, "And everyone, sans you guys, seems to have forgotten me. I don't even know if my parents remember me," he said extremely soft.

"Look. What happened is fucked up. You'll get through it."

"How do you know?" he asked. His green eyes were wide with a layer of tears threatening to spill out.

"Because you're a cape kid. Capes always make it through. It's villains that usually give up. Then get back on their feet. Heroes always take what they are given. You'll be fine," he said. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Shit!" yelled Cold in another room. An explosion went off as he fired his gun. Kid Flash stood up. He ran into the other room before Mirror Master could.

-.-

Wally looked as he saw something he never thought he would see. His team and his rogue gallery together. In one room. About to get into a huge fight.

"Hey!" he said running between them, "Let's not be too hasty."

"You," said Superboy. Wally looked at him with huge eyes.

"Yes. Me. Everyone. This is the Central City rogue gallery," he said slowly, "Rogues, these are… this is the younger members of the Justice League."

Cold raised his brow. He knew what he was trying to say, "Some friends Baby Flash. They don't even remember you."

"Stop calling me that," he squeaked indignantly. Boomerang looked at the team.

"Sorry bunch of knockers aren't they?" he said. Wally frowned. Then looked at the team.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"And here I thought he'd ask how we found him," remarked Artemis.

"Okay… Robin, where did Bats put the tracker on me?" he asked bringing wide eyes from Robin, "Never mind. He probably put in my shoe."

With that he removed his shoe and began shaking it. A small device fell out from inside it. A faint blip came from it.

"He's got to find a new place to hide that. Then again… I didn't even notice it."

**Well… um… right… please review. And Kudos to people who think they have it figured out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Wally took a step closer to the team. His hands still held up showing he wasn't going to do anything.

"Why don't we all calm down. The rouges aren't doing anything wrong. Rouges, my team is a little out of it so…"

"Team? With us? The hell you are," said Artemis. Wally scrunched up his face. Not the right thing to say and definitely not the right time.

"Seems to us that your friends aren't so friendly Baby Flash," said Boomer. Wally paled. A snicker came from Robin.

"They call you Baby Flash? I know you're like Flash but this is ridiculous. Flash works alone," Robin said. Wally dropped his hands. Cold scowled at him. He walked forward. As close as he could get without passing Wally.

"Kid here has been fighting us for years. We know about him. He's practically family. Flash and him have arrested us more times then you all could count."

He put his hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Now get out," he growled. Wally looked at Cold. He was like his Batman. Cold and rough at first glance but _way_ over protective.

"He ran away," Superboy said.

"The hell? What did you think he would do? Sit? He's a god-damn Flash for Christ's sake," he yelled at them.

"Uh… Cold? Chill out," Wally said, "They… they found me in Cadmus."

Cold looked him dead in the eye.

"Look kiddo," he said tightening his grip on Wally's shoulder. Wally winced a bit, "If anything happens to you, you really will be grounded."

Wally smiled sheepishly. It was Cold's way of saying he could go with them without all the rouge bru-ha-ha that would normally ensue. Wally gave him a quick hug and walked over to the team.

"Ship's on the roof?" he asked. M'gann nodded. He walked next to Robin and Kaldur. They left the room with the young speedster in tow.

"You think he'll be alright?" asked Mirror Master who appeared from a shadowy area.

"He's a cape. And our baby. Of course he'll be alright. No one can take him down," Cold said.

-.-

Flash ran into his town and looked around. If he was an impulsive young teenage speedster where would he be? Some place with food. That shouldn't be too hard. He zoomed around town. He didn't see anyone that could possibly be the speedster Batman was talking about. And Batman didn't joke about things. Bruce might. But not about this.

"Baby Flash is back?"

Flash stopped. Baby Flash? Was that the young speedster? God how old was the kid?

"Oh yeah. Trickster took him to Cold's place."

Cold's? Was he a villain?

"Thought he was a cape though."

Flash was now really confused. A cape was a Central term for a hero. The kid was a cape?

"Yeah. But come on. He's what? Maybe sixteen now? Cold always had a soft spot for that kid."

Flash was now rubbing his temples. How did people know this speedster. He looked passed the corner. Talking was Doctor Alchemy and Top.

"I guess. You think the kid's alright? I heard Flash shipped him off," said Doctor Alchemy.

"Flash would never. You've seen how he smoothers him. I'm surprised anyone can survive that kind of hug," said Top. Flash furrowed his brows. Now he was really confused. He zipped off to Cold's hideout. He needed to see this kid for himself.

-.-

"Ah… back on the ship," Wally sighed. He seemed comfortable and walked over to a spot on the ship that no one usually sat in. A chair appeared almost immediately and he sat down. It was strange that he seemed to know the one spot no one would sit. It was even stranger that the ship had been so ready for his presence. Probably because of M'gann.

"Wally. You should not have run off," said Kaldur like he was scolding a young child. Wally smiled back at him.

"Are you kidding? I found people who know me. Who remember me!" he said happily, "My villains. Nonetheless they know me."

Artemis gave the strange teen a look. Once they were in the air he looked out the window. It almost felt normal to have him there. Even though she didn't know him.

Superboy felt protective of the teen. He was strange, found in a pod, overbearing, loud, and kind. He didn't fear him like others did. He seemed to embrace him and his learning ways while others scorned him saying he should know from the G-gnomes.

Robin finally decided to speak up, "Where are you from?"

"Blue Valley," he said calmly still looking out the window. He seemed to be in his own little world. His green eyes staring out onto the world below, "Why does it matter? I'll be interrogated later anyway."

"Why'd you come with us?" asked Kaldur.

"I... The rouges are... they aren't the worst people in the world. I don't want to see them beaten to a pulp. It's not something that most heroes understand," he said softly, "It's not something most people understand."

Waves of emotion seemed to roll off of him. Uncomfortable sadness filled the ship. Everyone remained quiet for the rest of the flight. Only an occasional sigh escaped from the speedsters lips. When they reached the mountain, they went inside quickly.

-.-

"Cold," said a usually happier voice. Captain Cold looked up from his book to see Flash and all his scarlet glory looking down at him.

"What? I'm reading. Not doing anything illegal," he said. He had been trying to read Catcher in the Rye for years. Now what?

"I heard there was a speedster here," he said getting to the point. Cold grunted.

"God dammit. The kid wasn't joking. No one of you capes really does remember him," he said.

"What are you talking about Cold?" Flash questioned. This made no sense. Especially given the current company. Cold eyed him angrily.

"If you don't start acting like the kid's mentor then I'll take him in," he grunted.

"Where is he?" he asked.

"A bunch of Capes' sidekicks came and took him."

Flash knew who he was talking about. A group of younger heroes had created a team under the Justice League. A covert team. He thought it was a good idea. But not with them so young.

"Thanks," he said zipping off. Cold made a note to Flash proof the hideout again.

-.-

Rudolph sat up in bed. He looked around the room. It was ten thirty eight. He rubbed his eyes. It was the fifth dream that week. He had been having it for months. A dream where a small red haired child was running. He was trying to catch him but he couldn't. Oddly enough his sister's husband Barry was there. He was chasing too. He got closer. But couldn't catch him either.

As he got further behind it got darker. Until the boy stopped and screamed in horror, falling to the ground in agonizing pain. Two hands appeared. One was a young teen's hand. The other was covered in a white glove. Each time one of the hands almost grabbed the teen before he woke up.

He looked over at his wife Mary who was still sleeping soundly. He rubbed his face. Who was the kid in his dreams?

-.-

The team stared in disgust as Wally rummaged through their kitchen eating about anything and everything imaginable.

"What?" he asked seeing their faces. Then a light bulb went off in his head, "Oh. Right. Speedsters have an accelerated metabolism. I'm normally on vitamins to help cut the need to eat but... I kind of don't have any."

"Look, that's just nasty," Artemis said coolly. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"Eat or die. I choose eat," he said nonchalantly, "You know… I'm not feeling the aster today. I think I'll hit the hay."

"Aster? You know what that means?" asked Superboy surprised.

"It's Rob's word," he said zooming off into the mountain.

"He's pretty cool," said Robin.

"He is eccentric," said Kaldur indifferently.

"He's a freak," said Artemis. Everyone looked at her, "Look at him. He's a real piece of work."

"I think he's scared," said Zatanna, "Everything he knew seems to be wrong."

M'gann stayed quiet, "We'll need to get more food."

-.-

Flash entered the mountain quietly. A first for him. But it had been so long since he helped Batman fix up the old place for the young heroes. He began running in the corridors searching for the young speedster.

-.-

Wally walked to what was called his room. Not that they would know that. They remembered nothing. He didn't want to waste energy running. He saw that they were now out of food because of him. They weren't used to feeding a speedster evidently.

"Yeesh. I feel terrible," he said to himself. This was almost like the time all the adults disappeared. He stopped. A coating of tears covered his eyes. His family was here. He could see them. He could see his mom, dad, Aunt Iris and Uncle Barry. But they probably didn't even know him. Tears escaped from his eyes.

"Great… Now I'm really losing it," he said removing the tears from his face. He walked into his room. Upon entering he noticed a few things about it. One, it was clean. Usually it was dusty. Two, his snacks were gone. But third, it was the same. His pillow from home was on the foot of the bed. The trashcan was half full with food related garbage.

He collapsed on the bed tiredly. His green eyes closed on the bed as he strangely fell asleep.

-.-

Flash opened each door quickly. He was about to go down another hallway when he checked the last door in that one. But inside he heard soft snoring. He walked inside. He looked over the person sleeping. Facing the wrong way, blanket pulled over their head, Feet on a pillow on the other side. Not one of the kids he had heard about being on the team for sure. It was a boy. And he was bigger than Robin and smaller than Superman's clone and Aqualad.

He lifted the blanket off of the boy's head. Because of the hallway light he saw fiery red messy hair. The boy's face snuggled down into another pillow by his head affectionately. The light from the hall hitting his face made him bury his head down deeper. Barry did his best to resist saying AW.

He could see why the rouges would baby him. He seemed so innocent. He stroked his hair back to get a better look at his face. Lazy green eyes stared back at him. Flash froze.

"Iz too ear'y Uncle Bar," he groaned closing his eyes once more. Flash didn't know why he did, but he smiled and kissed the boy's hair. He'd question the kid in the morning. Besides, what damage could an adorably groggy speedster really do?

* * *

><p>How dare they! My pretty flower. They taint you so. They give you hope. No. No. No. I am your hope. You are mine. I will get you back. Little runner. My pet. My raggedy doll. Mine forever.<p>

**Some Family fluff. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Wally woke up on his own. Normally either his mom would wake him up or his alarm. Aunt Iris when he was with them. And Robin here. He sighed softly in the bed. He could run faster than any normal person, stop villains, befriend them too, save lives and know what to do. But what now? He looked around in the room. Stay or go? If he stayed he'd have a chance that they might remember. Or be pained that they never would. Leaving would mean hiding. And that didn't go so well when he ran out on them the last time. He was found in less than twenty four hours. He closed his eyes for a second. Without their memories of him, they only saw Kid Flash if that. Maybe no one. Maybe a meta. Maybe a liability. He opened his eyes and walked over to the door.

"Please let this all just have been a bad dream," he muttered to himself. He opened the door and ran down to the kitchen where something burning caught the attention of his nose and stomach.

He entered the room with as much confidence as he could muster.

"Morning everyone," he said happily. He saw that Conner was bringing in an extra chair. So that he could sit. His shoulders sagged. It wasn't a dream. He forced a smile on his face.

"Morning Wally," said Kaldur stoically. Wally eyed the team carefully.

"Been a while since everyone has been at the mountain and sat down for breakfast."

"Yeah. Bats thought it would be a good idea because of your… situation," Robin said. Wally began putting food on his plate doing his best to ignore that comment.

-.-

"Flash! You can't be serious. For all we know he could be working for the Shadows," Superman said. Flash gave him a look.

"God. You are even _more_ paranoid than the big bat," Flash complained, "He seems like a good kid."

"He's a replica of you. He isn't supposed to exist."

"He is here. I'm not going to ignore him. I think I'll take him to Central with me," he said confidently, "I think I can help him. He seems to trust me. He called me Uncle Barry."

"Flash…" 

"Clark. He's got a body younger than _your_ Superboy. He needs someone. And if that has to be me then it's going to be me," he said defiantly. He disappeared in a Flash leaving a very angry Superman.

-.-

"So training with Black Canary today?" Wally asked. Artemis gave him a look.

"You seem to know everything," she said rather annoyed. Wally stuck his tongue out at her.

"Not everything. But more than you Arty," he said simply eating his eighth piece of toast. Though he ate the food so fast, it could have easily been his eleventh.

"You are an idiot," said Artemis. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"You all seem to be doing well," said a robotic voice. The team turned to see Red Tornado.

"Red Tornado. Batman told you about…," Robin began.

"Kid Flash. Captain Marvel has missed you," he said pulling out a letter, "And you have been missing for four months."

The team went silent. A stray tear came from Wally's eye.

"You remember me?"

"You are in my internal memory hard drive. I have you and Flash logged."

Wally stood up from his chair. Before anyone could blink he was hugging Red Tornado.

"Thank you."

He let go and smiled.

"Hey!" yelled a confident voice. Wally was grabbed and pulled into a simple hug, "So you're the little speedster I have heard about."

Wally froze. His hero. His uncle. He didn't remember. He averted his eyes. Flash let him out of the hug but still had his arm around his shoulder.

"So kiddo, you hungry?" he asked. Wally didn't shake his head.

"A speedster is _always_ hungry."

"Well said," he laughed. His eyes had a spark to them that Wally didn't know.

"RT, tell Bats I'm taking Junior here out to eat," he said. He grabbed Wally's wrist and ran off out of the cave with him.

"We just caught him!" complained Artemis.

"And Flash took him?"

Everyone jumped at hearing Batman's voice.

"Yeah."

"Makes sense. Flash seemed very excited upon hearing about the young speedster. He went to look for him in Central. I understand you took it upon yourselves to retrieve him."

"He escaped the mountain after we had brought him here. We felt we should bring him back," Kaldur explained. Batman stood still for a minute.

"I'd leave them alone."

"Wallace requires time with his mentor. He has been missing for four months," Red Tornado said.

"You said that earlier," Robin said.

"What do you know about him?" Batman questioned the robot.

"He was with Aqualad and Robin when they found Superboy. He was one of the first members of this team. He is sixteen years old. He is the Flash's nephew. He gained his powers when he was ten. He first became Flash's partner when he was eleven. He has all of Flash's powers but is not to his level. He cannot vibrate through solid objects without the object exploding or bleeding excessively through his naval cavity. He painted the Batmobile pink on two occasions…" 

"That's enough," Batman said cutting him off. The team didn't know whether to laugh or not. A pink Batmobile. Robin actually could visualize it.

"_This is the stupidest thing you have ever convinced me to do," said a red haired teen with a smile. Robin smiled back._

"_Totally worth it KF."_

"_Only if we survive the Bat's wrath."_

Robin's eyes widened. Was that Wally? In his head? A memory? This was a bit much for him.

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Billy sat outside on his doorstep frowning. He was told he wasn't allowed to see Wally. Well not exactly that. Everyone he talked to said 'Who?' and then walked off. Only Red Tornado gave him what was going on. He was missing. Wally. The easy to please big brother like figure that he was the den mother of. He stood up. It had been four months since he had disappeared. And if he couldn't find him as Billy Batson, then he would find him as Shazam's chosen one.

"Uncle Dudley!" I'm going out for a bit," he yelled inside. He left before he ran into the alley next to the house, "SHAZAM!"

A bolt of lightning struck Billy Batson and he turned into Captain Marvel. He took off into the sky at the speed of mercury to look for the friendly speedster who had welcomed him into watching the team.

-.-

Barry wasn't surprised that the kid could keep up with him at half speed. But he was practically dragging what looked like a very confused speedster. Not that he was pulling in the opposite direction. He just seemed like he wasn't there. He stopped once they reached a diner with the younger speedster crashing into him.

"Sorry kiddo," he said playfully. He averted his gaze. Barry was at a bit of a loss. How was he supposed to deal with a kid that wouldn't even look him in the eye?

"It's okay," he said softly. For some reason it sounded so foreign oddly enough. He put his arm around him and pulled him inside.

"Table for two," Barry said confidently. The waitress nodded and took them to an empty booth. They sat down on opposite sides. The younger didn't even look at the menu.

"Would you like to order drinks?" she asked.

"I'm actually ready to order," said the young speedster. She looked a bit miffed, "Alright what will it be?"

"Pancake stack, ham and cheese omelet with peppers and tomatoes and a side of bacon. And an orange juice to drink please," he said making the waitress look a bit queasy as she wrote down his order.

"I'll have what he's having. But with coffee," Barry laughed. The waitress finished the order and walked to the back.

"You seem to know what's good here," Barry said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"We-I," he corrected quickly, "have eaten here before. I know what's on the menu."

"Look kiddo, I can't imagine what you are going through," he said, "But me and my wife will help you through it. But first I have a question," he said getting him to look up, "What is your name? What do they call you? I can't imagine that people would call you _Speedy._ I'm sure the arrows would have a conniption."

"Wally," he said dryly, "Just call me Wally."

"Well, you can call me Uncle Barry," he said as their drinks arrived with a plate of biscuits.

"Are you sure?" Wally choked. Barry chuckled. The kid was adorable when he was surprised.

"Positive," he said happily. He hoped the kid would actually call him that. He felt warm inside when Wally called him Uncle Barry.

"Okay Uncle Barry," he said with his face lighting up. The door opened behind them and in ran a younger kid. Black hair and blue eyes. He was smaller than Robin he sat in the booth next to Wally and across from Barry.

"I am so hungry. Searching for Wally is hard," he complained. Wally snorted.

"Well Captain. Are you going to join the speedsters for breakfast?" Wally asked. Barry looked at the kid. Billy Batson. Captain Marvel.

"Would I!" he said excitedly looking up at Wally. He froze for a second, "WALLY!"

He hugged Wally like he was his long lost brother.

"Where were you?" he asked in awe.

"I have no idea," Wally said simply.

"You two know each other?" Barry asked. He did not like being left out of the loop.

"I was the teams Den Mother," Billy said, "RT said you were missing. I went to look for you. And here you are eating with Fl-"

"Uncle Barry," Wally finished quickly.

"So he _is_ your uncle. I thought he was your dad," Billy said simply.

"N-n-n-n-no," Wally stuttered. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "He's not my dad."

Barry would be lying if he said that it didn't hurt a bit. He looked at the kid and almost instantly thought of him as a son. Apparently he had some memories of someone else being his dad. And apparently Billy knew things about him that Barry didn't. He didn't really like that. He felt jealousy building up in his chest.

"Oh. So are you going back with the team?" he asked curiously, "Cause they aren't as fun without you."

"Maybe. Maybe I'll harass Roy. I don't know."

-.-

Roy sat at the computer in his apartment. He had hacked (though not as skillfully as the boy wonder) a file from Cadmus. He was looking into the cloning information to see if he was to expect any other kind of kid from another hero. Like Green Arrow. He doubted it but you never know.

He had started to go through the files until he came to one file that looked oddly suspicious. It said Black Flash. In parenthesis, it said Kid Zoom. He knew that Zoom was a villain that was very much like the annoying grown speedster of the Justice League. He clicked on it and a picture of a young red haired teen appeared on the screen.

Kid Flash

Side-kick of Flash

Klarion's "pet"

He will have his memories erased and will be trained by Zoom.

He has been terminated from the leagues memories.

He will kill Flash. Or Flash will kill him.

Roy looked back at the picture. The kid was younger than him. Red messy hair. Bright green eyes. And a grin that looked almost identical to Flash himself. He had an air of innocence that seemed to seep through even the picture. Unlike his replacement.

-.-

"No!" Klarion yelled angrily, "They took him away. I will drag him back if I have to!"

Sportsmaster glared, "Get another. He's proved to be a waste."

"NO!" he said using magic to push him back into a wall, "He is mine," he seethed.

**Things are getting weird.**


	9. Chapter 9

Wally laughed with Captain Marvel during breakfast trying his best to ignore the look that his uncle was giving him. He knew that he was just some Meta to him. Why did he look so hurt?

They had all eaten their meals and ended up clearing their plates.

"So Wally, there's a circus in Fawcett city. Do you want to come?" he asked with endearing puppy dog eyes. Wally opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Flash.

"Sorry Billy. Wally here needs to come with me to Central to see Iris," he said. Flash saw his eyes widen with surprise. He was sure that he had the same look when Batman told him who he was in a nonchalant way when they had to go undercover. Barry paid the bill for the three and walked Wally outside.

"Maybe another time," Wally said to Billy. Billy perked up.

"Alright. SHAZAM!" he said. Lightning struck Billy and Wally jumped back.

"Are you alright?" asked Captain Marvel.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just… a bit freaked out about the lightning being that close," he said shakily. Captain Marvel nodded and took off.

"Don't like lightning?" asked Barry.

"Don't like being struck by it. Been there. Done that," Wally said simply.

"How'd you get struck?"

"Was… I don't want to talk about it," he said. Barry put his arm on his shoulder. It somehow felt right.

"Don't worry. You're faster than lightning. It won't hurt you now," he said.

"I can't break the light barrier. I can break sound but not light. I'm not there yet," Wally said uncomfortably.

"Baby steps kid. Baby steps," he said, "Want to run to Central?"

"You don't have a car here. I don't see any way around running," Wally countered. Both smirked at each other. Wally darted off first towards Central with Flash darting a millisecond later after him. Once he was next to Wally he kept the same speed as him. The kid wasn't lying. He barely broke the sound barrier. They hit Central City in ten seconds. Wally stopped on the outskirts of town. Barry was next to him.

"Why'd you stop?" he asked. Wally looked up at him.

"Out of anyone who could remember me, I have Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, and the Central City rogues who without a doubt are going to be babying me more than ever," he sighed throwing his hands into the air.

"I don't think it will be _that _bad," Barry laughed as he corralled Wally into town.

-.-

Though the rogues had their ways of making things embarrassing. Trickster ran around with papers that he had printed off with a picture he had of Kid Flash from one time when they rescued him from Luthor. The paper was being hung all over town. It said in bright bold letters, 'BABY FLASH HAS COME HOME!'

James had been thrilled about hanging them up he had thousands of copies all over the city. Everywhere you looked there was a paper about Baby Flash.

"Oh! Baby Flash is back!" James said excitedly dancing around town. He bumped into a woman and ran off dropping one of his numerous papers. She picked up the paper and looked over it. She pulled out her cell phone and called her husband.

"Barry? Why are the rogues hanging up posters about a _baby flash?_ I don't recall us having a super powered kid," she said.

**Heh. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Wally and Barry sat on the love seat in Barry's home Iris stared at Wally making him feel like he did something wrong. But he didn't know what to say. What was one supposed to say in a situation like this?

"You look like Rudolph," she finally said. Wally looked up at her. Another bomb. Tell her that he was his son, her nephew. Or stay silent and hold off on that mental bomb for another time. It was strange having an awkward lunch with her staring at him. Practically analyzing him. Now they were back at her house.

"So I've been told," Wally said softly.

"By whom?" she asked. Wally resisted the urge to smack himself. He really walked into that one.

"People," he decided. It wasn't lying. He couldn't lie to Aunt Iris. He was just being very unspecific.

"Well Wally," she said easily, "You seem to be a good kid. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

Wally froze. Flash alone was difficult. This was going to be a nightmare.

"Well?" asked Iris. Wally knew he had to spill.

"I… I am Wally West," he began. Iris's eyes widened a bit before settling down to normal. He swallowed and continued, "I don't know what's going on. But I am Rudolph's son. Your brother Aunt Iris," he could help but say. He knew he was dead. He hung his head to avoid seeing her gaze.

"Barry is this true?" she asked. Barry shrugged his shoulders.

"He's a good kid. They found him in Cadmus. Not to mention he didn't just appear. Both Captain Marvel and Red Tornado both seem to remember him. I don't think he's lying."

"Wally. Sweetie," she said softly, "I haven't talked to my brother in years. Would you like to call him?"

His head shot up. Fear appeared on his face.

"No!" he squeaked going further back into the couch, "No don't call him."

Barry looked confused. Wally's face had fear that he had only seen on abuse cases at the sta- oh no.

"Wally. We won't call him if you don't want us too," Barry comforted. He calmed down.

"Sorry," he muttered. Iris sighed.

"Well I better get started on dinner. Or I won't have enough to feed my two boys," she said with a grin. Wally smiled. Even though she didn't remember she was acting the same.

"So what now?" Wally asked Barry. Barry sat in front of him.

"Well, we have a few minutes. What do you like to do?"

"I like science. Especially the forensics at the lab you're working for your day job," Wally answered. Barry beamed.

"A science wiz! Kiddo, boy do we have things to talk about," he said pulling out a physics book. They talked about physics until Iris had called them in for dinner.

-.-

Robin walked around the mountain looking for M'gann. After breakfast she and Superboy had gone on a date. She was back now and there was something he really wanted to do. He knocked on the door to her room.

"Hello?" she asked in a perky voice without opening the door.

"M'gann, its Robin. I need to talk to you for a minute."

The door slid open.

"Hi Robin. Can I help you?" she asked.

"M'gann, you can restore memories right?" he asked.

"Yes. Uh. Hello Megan! You want to see if he's in your memories right?" she asked. Robin nodded.

"Well come in," she said. Robin came in and saw Superboy, Kaldur and Artemis were in there too.

"So…"

"We all had something in our heads about him," said Artemis.

"Let's get started," said M'gann. They all sat down on the ground and M'gann brought them into her mind. Pictures and memories floated around them.

"I'll need you all to open your minds and relax," she said as she began to pull memories to the surface. Smudged and damaged. M'gann began to clear the memories one by one until each one donned a face of realization.

"_Aster and traught? Really dude? You're going to kill the English dictionary."_

"_Hey Beautiful."_

"_What are you reading?"_

"_Can it Arty."_

"_Supey! I know you hate monkeys. But that does not mean you can go around destroying anything that deals with monkeys. That includes my shirt."_

A killer migraine entered their heads. They all looked at each other. No one could remember everything. Bits and pieces they could feel were missing. But each at least saw how they had met. Superboy in Cadmus. Miss Martian joining the team and the flirtatious speedster. Artemis and the argument they had about her being Roy's replacement. Kaldur and the young speedster talking over a book when he was trapped along the beach side while they were trying to escape. And Robin seeing the shy speedster when Flash had brought him to Gotham to have them meet each other.

Their heads were all throbbing in pain.

"I think we tried a bit too hard," said M'gann grabbing her pulsing head.

"Agreed. But we must tell Kid Flash about this."

"To think that someone wiped our memories. Whoever did this is messed up."

**And things get clearer. Please review. **

**Oh and thanks for the review FlamyAngelwings. She taught me a little something to convice people to update faster. Her sister came up with it. **

**PLEEASSSEE! OH ALMIGHTY ARTIST! GRACE OUR UNWORTY EYES WITH ANOTHER PAGE!  
>BLESS US WITH THE AWESOMEAZABLENESS OF YOUR WONDEROUS ART! TREAT US TO THE<br>WONDER OF YOUR CREATION! BESTOW UPON US THE CONTINUATION OF THIS MASTERPEICE!  
>BEQUEATH TO US THE MEMORIES OF THIS GLORIOUS ART! WE PLEAD TO YOU!<strong>

**Awesome is it not?**


	11. Chapter 11

Wally felt warm and almost full. Almost normal. Seeing his Aunt and Uncle caring for him where his mom and dad had neglected. His Aunt's warm eyes giving him a happy, bubbly feeling in his chest. He yawned tiredly. It had been a full day with his Aunt and Uncle. As well as Captain Marvel.

"We have a room you can sleep in. But you probably already knew that," Iris joked. Wally smiled.

"Yeah. I think I'll be heading up to bed," he said rubbing his eyes. He walked up the stairs tiredly. Barry smiled at Iris.

"I like him," he said, "Even if he might be from the Shadows originally. I think he's great."

He stopped for a second and put his hand to his communicator.

"Hello?" he asked, "What do you mean… Robin how did you get this line?"

Iris rolled her eyes. She began taking dishes to the sink.

"You're here? God! Does Bats even know what you're doing?"

"No," said a voice. Barry turned to see Robin and the other young heroes.

"Do you want to remember Wally?" asked Robin. Barry cocked an eyebrow and Iris walked in.

"We do," she said assertively. Barry nodded. M'gann began to restore what she could of their memories.

-.-

Wally fell to the ground. His eyes shut tiredly. A hand picked him up from the ground.

"You sure this is him?" asked a voice. Wally tried to open his eyes so he could see. It sounded like Cheshire.

"Yeah. This is the Speedy brat alright," grunted another voice. Sportsmaster his brain supplied. He felt himself being dragged out of the window before losing consciousness.

-.-

Barry and Iris's eyes opened wide. Their hands went to their heads to combat their killer headache. Barry saw Wally when he was seven. He was being watched by Iris that day and had been avoiding him in what Barry thought was the kid's way of playing hide and seek. But he later learned otherwise. Iris saw her brother with a huge smile holding a young infant. One that she recognized as Wally.

They looked at each other and then the team.

"He's about to go to bed," Iris said as she and Barry went up the stairs. Robin looked around at the team.

"What now?" asked Artemis. Robin opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a loud screech.

"WALLY!"

The team jumped into action running up the stairs. They saw Barry holding Iris who was crying. They looked into the room. Broken glass from the window. Blood droplets on the floor. No Wally in sight.

-.-

"There you are," Klarion stroked the red head affectionately. It was sickening with the speedster lying so limp in his arms, "You should know that you are mine," he said practically purring in delight. His cat hissed at the speedster.

"Zoom is here," said Sportsmaster. Klarion scowled.

"Fine," he said. His hand glowed blue and he placed it on Wally's head, "He shouldn't remember them now."

A wicked smile graced his lips as the young speedster woke up.

"Ugh. Ow. My head hurts," he said sitting up.

"Good to see you're awake KZ," Klarion joked. Wally looked confused.

"KZ?"

"Kid Zoom. Remember? You hit your head pretty hard," he said.

"Uh, right. Kid Zoom," he said softly.

"Your Uncle Zoom wants to talk to you about your training. C'mon," said Klarion leading him.

**I is evil. Reviews is nice…  
>(Horrible grammar for today)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Got to say. For all my stories. Over 12,000 hits. T-T. You all make me so happy this March!**

Months had gone by. Fractured, broken and scattered memories of the speedster frolicked in their minds. He was missing but they still remembered. Robin had found an obsession he thought only belonged to the caped crusader of Gotham. He bit his lip. He would find him. This brother like figure that remembered him.

-.-

"You're ready for your first mission," Zoom said walking his "student" to the assignment room. His eyes darted around frantically. Bright red hair that looked like a lit candle lighting up the dark mysterious hallways. He was wearing a black uniform with dark blue boots and gloves. Across his chest was a blue lightning bolt that looked similar to Zooms. He had a pair of dark blue goggles on his head. He frowned as they continued walking.

"I still don't remember," he said stiffly.

"You don't need to. So long as you remember how to do your job," he said. He looked toward the ground.

"Uncle Zoom. I'm not sure if I'm ready," he said.

"Wallace," he said using his name, "You are ready. I've been training you since you got your powers."

"But I don't remember," he argued back. He received a quick smack to his face.

"Listen here Wallace… if it wasn't for me helping you then you would be dead. If I say you're ready than you are. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Uncle Zoom," he said softly. They continued down the corridor.

"Good. Do your best and you will survive. Also, get your revenge on the man who gave you those scars," he said ominously. Wally scowled. He was told that a man by the name of Flash gave him the scars that decorated his body. With small scars, and longer ones cascading all over his body he felt no remorse for that individual. He planned to enact his revenge.

"Yes Uncle Zoom," he said with a layer of thick malice. Zoom smiled.

"Good boy."

-.-

Klarion frowned. He had a bad feeling about letting his little speeding pet back out into the world. Nabu was out there. And he could remove the spell should he want to. And no spell was perfect. If he were to remember he would leave and then Klarion would have to catch him again. Or even worse, he might be broken because the spell was too good.

He muttered an incantation under his breath. No one was going to break his pet. No one.

-.-

Two weeks later.

The team was sent on a mission. One that was normal to them through experience. And only recently felt so wrong. Their knowledge of their mission speedster caused it. They however continued on.

They were in Central City. Flash was gone on interstellar league business. So they were watching over. They watched for any signs of villains. But like Flash had said, the rogues probably wouldn't bother them sans Trickster.

The town was sleepy eyed and calm. Only the faintest amount of haze was in the city. A black blur as it may be.

"You're not Flash," said a voice appearing behind the team. Everyone whipped around but whoever spoke was not there, "You're nowhere close to his level."

"Trickster?" questioned Robin.

"…I'm being seen as a clown? I am better than you will ever be," the voice said. Just then the team instantaneously fell to the ground except Superboy who grunted as pressure pushed him.

"Wet behind the ears fighters. No better than the originals."

Robin clenched his teeth.

"Robin, hopeless laughing child that associates with Batman. A weak springy hacker," the voice mocked, "Aqualad, weak, confused, and unwanted leader. Superboy, a mistake, a freak, even Superman doesn't want you. Zatanna, unloved, uncared for. M'gann, you're a liar. Why don't you show them the truth? And Artemis. I've met your dad and sister. They aren't very nice. I guess that you're the killer on the team?"

They all looked around. But it was Superboy who spotted the owner of the voice first. He tackled the body to the ground angrily.

"What do you know?" he growled.

"More than you care to think I know about," the voice said.

"Who do you think you are?"

"The fifth copy of an idea that I will never live up to," said the voice. A flash of lightning danced across the sky. The face below Superboy was lit revealing a pale face in a black mask and fiery red hair.

"Kid Flash?" Aqualad said in surprise. He zipped out from under Superboy.

"Flash? I am Kid Zoom," he said darkly. He had his arms crossed over his chest and had a dark scowl plastered unforgivingly on his face, "Flash is a mistake and an evil man," he said with malice and hatred that seemed to linger with the flickering lightning.

"KF? What's wrong with you?" asked Robin.

"You. Flash. Anyone who goes against my family," he said stiffly. Zatanna shot at him using her magic. He dodged it with a yawn.

"That's just pathetic," he said. Aqualad hit him on a pressure point on his neck causing him to fall.

"Is that really him?" asked M'gann.

"Did you see his cocky attitude? Without a doubt."

"We're going to need to tell Flash. Supey, you mind carrying him?" Robin asked. Superboy lifted him off the ground in his arms.

**Things are going wrong. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Let me out!" screamed Wally in the enclosed room. The team brought him back to the mountain and put him in lockdown. Then they called Batman and Flash. They muted the speaker that they could hear him from when he released a long chain of profanity.

"What's wrong with Baywatch?" asked Artemis. He had begun pounding on the doors again angrily.

"He's a speedster. I think that in simple terms he feels best when he's moving. A small enclosure makes them more jumpy. Flash gets that way sometimes. But normally if you can keep them talking or if you talk to them then they are fine," Robin explained. Wally threw himself against the doors trying to make them fall. He was using his speed to try and create enough force to knock it down.

Wally sat in the room and sighed.

"Me and my big mouth," he muttered. He saw that they turned off his speaker. Muted him, "Uncle Zoom is going to kill me. And then Klarion is going to kill him. And then it's going to be a fricken bloody massacre."

He didn't like to curse. But when spurred by anger he would have a long slew of it. His mouth would feel like sandpaper afterward though. His stomach growled. His hunger patch was wearing off. Sportsmaster had a scientist make it for him so he would last longer in the field. But it wore off after a few hours.

"The sun will come out… tomorrow, bet your bottom dollar that until… tomorrow, there'll be sun," he sang softly trying to ignore how the walls felt like they were pressing in and getting closer. Claustrophobia. The dreaded fear of all speedsters. He was no exception. He closed his eyes for a second to try and think of an open place. A grassy meadow maybe. A cool breeze. Blood on his hands.

His eyes shot open. He wanted revenge. But he didn't want to kill. He began to vibrate in place with his emotions and fears building up inside him like a shook up pop bottle.

"He's blurring," M'gann said looking at the screen. Robin looked over.

"No. He's vibrating. A sign of stress, fear or anger."

"Or all three," said Superboy who had stared to go by the name Conner. Wally kept going faster as Batman and Flash entered the room they were monitoring him in.

"Wally," Flash said softly. Batman grabbed his shoulder before he could bolt to his nephew.

"He… he does not remember anything. He was in Central. He was looking to fight you," Kaldur said. Flash's eyes widened.

"He called himself Kid Zoom," said Robin. Flash gave a rare and once in a life time look at the team. A glare. One to the magnitude of the famous Bat glare.

"Zoom? Kid must've hit his head hard," he said turning to leave the room. Batman looked at the team.

"Kid Flash is Flash's partner. Zoom has been trying to take over his life. So it seems he's now trying to do that through Kid Flash. We don't know what he's been through. But remember, he's not the same person you remember on the team."

A warning. The team exchanged looks.

"We know. But we will get him back. Mentally," said Artemis. Robin's eyes went wide. He had no real clear memories of her and Wally. Were they together?

-.-

Wally stopped vibrating as he heard the door open. He stood up quickly. In the door was Flash. A clash of emotions came over him like a wave. The first impulse was to hit him. Usually he followed his first impulse. But a second one was stronger. It was the impulse to run up and hug him. He just stood with wide eyes staring at him.

He felt pressure around his body. It took his brain a second to realize that Flash was hugging him. Kid Zoom. Why would he do that?

He looked over at the man with a cowl over his face. When the hug ended Flash's hands were on his shoulders.

"You alright kiddo?" he asked in a genuinely concerned voice. Wally opened his mouth and blacked out. Flash picked him up in his arms and proceeded to the Med Bay. Wally was lighter than normal in his arms. He picked up the speed. He needed food. Now.

**I am cruel and unusual. Review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh my god. Over 17,000 hits on all my stories this March. I think I'll have a heart attack after this chapter.**

Wally lay motionless in the Med Bay as an IV pumped nutrients into his body at alarmingly fast speed. The team stood with Flash and Batman having a silent communication. Not with Miss Martian's telepathy, but with the emotions in the room and the body language they sent.

"Ow," moaned Wally as he began waking up putting his hand on his head. Robin and Flash ran over to his side immediately. Wally's eyes were squinting up at them but he couldn't see too well with the room spinning. He gave a frown as he looked up at them, "Told you I wasn't ready Uncle Zoom."

Flash's eyes widened and he grabbed Wally's hand. Robin stared at his bleary eyes, "You alright? Other than fainting from not eating?"

"Yeah. You sick Klarion? You sound different," he said as if it were something trivial and simple.

"Wally. Focus. Come on Walls," Robin said. A strange look came over Wally's face as he tried to focus. It looked more like he was scrunching his nose. He rubbed his eyes and really looked at the people around him. His eyes shot open wide and he jumped nearly pulling out his IV. His green eyes darted around the room quickly.

"Flash! And Company," he said. His heart was beating furiously against his chest as he took in what happened. He remembered being brought to a small room after being captured in Central City (home of the Flash he couldn't help but think), after being given the mission to kill Flash. He swallowed his breath.

"Hey kiddo," Flash said walking a bit closer to him. His eyes widened in conflicting emotions that consisted of horror and relief.

"Stay back," he said. Not that there was much he could do. He knew the limits of his powers. They were drilled into him to the T. He could combat Flash but only alone. And even then it would be difficult to take him down.

"Cool it Baywatch," said Artemis. Wally looked over at her. He gave her a mocking glare.

"Shut it assassin," he said coolly. She clenched her fists.

"Don't Artemis," said Kaldur keeping her back, "Wally, we understand that you are confused. You have been gone for a long time. We are glad to have you back."

Wally face basically spelled out confused as looked at Kaldur. It was pretty funny.

"Back? I don't know any of you!" he said in a spastic manner. Conner frowned and M'gann gave a small giggle. He looked over everyone.

"You're the ones who kidnapped me," he grunted. He crossed his arms in defiance as he glared. His glare was much colder than any of them expected.

"We are sor-"

"No we're not. What's going on Baywatch?" Artemis asked cutting Kaldur off. Wally cocked his eyebrow.

"You really do take after your sister. She calls me the same thing," he said avoiding a punch that pulled his IV out, "And ow."

She glared at him darkly.

"Truth's the truth beautiful," he said nonchalantly.

"Wally," said Flash putting his hand on Wally's shoulder. He shuddered a bit, "You need to believe what we tell you. You're memories of being with us are… well gone."

"Says the man who attacks my uncle," Wally scoffed. Flash grabbed his face.

"Look at me Wally," he said removing his cowl. His eyes widened. He looked exactly like his Uncle Zoom. He struggled a bit and pushed him away. He wasn't the one he remembered beating him. From one of the few memories he had. His Uncle Zoom lied to him? Well he did say he played in a darker spectrum.

"Uncle… Zoom?" he asked. His voice had gotten softer and more childlike. The man smiled.

"I'm your Uncle Barry kiddo. I'm sure you are beyond confused," he said pulling him into a light hug, "But we are going to help you through it. You have to trust us."

Wally would've said no way and try to run. But he for one knew that was impossible. And two, he actually felt like he trusted them. Deep in his body, buried deep inside he felt like he could trust them. More so than the other people he had been working with in the past few months.

"I'll stay," he said after a minute. People around the room smiled save Artemis who had a nervous glare. He looked at Batman who was also not smiling.

"You will be with a League Member at all times. I will contact J'onn to see if he can help pull up his memories."

"I can help with that!" M'gann said with a perky voice. Wally looked over at her. She looked green. But footage showed him otherwise. He had seen her for what she was physically. Why would she hide it? It looked pretty cool. Not that he could say that. It messed with her mind so he would use it to mess with her if needed.

"Very well. You all should go. You might remember more," he said.

**Last one for the month. Cause tomorrow's April first.**


	15. Chapter 15

Wally sat down in the main room. At least, what he thought was the main room. It was very large. A computer, in one part, branching off into a living area that even had its own television. Pretty nice in comparison to where he was with Zoom. _No… Uncle Zoom_, Wally thought angrily. He had no reason to believe that Flash was his uncle.

He looked around at the others who had sat down around him. Artemis, Robin, Superboy, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Zatanna and Flash.

"Close your eyes everyone," said Miss Martian. Wally did as he was told. It felt that almost immediately his eyes flew open. But they were no longer at the mountain. They were in some sort of reality. He remembered Klarion talking about places like this. But he never knew they were real. Images of memories cascaded around them. But many were blurred.

"I'll need you to open your minds to me," she said calmly. Wally grunted. He felt an arm go around his shoulder. He looked up into the eyes of Flash. Sighing softly. He relaxed his body until he felt like goo. He felt a tugging at his head. Something was coming forth.

_He stood looking around a lab. A smile coming up on his lips. Chemicals danced varying in color in the flickering light outside. He placed an assorted set of chemicals around him. He looked outside. Then looked toward a set of notes. In that instant searing pain shot throughout his body._

A crash broke concentration of the team. Wally slumped forward in the pools of his mind. Still unaware of the world as memories began to flicker and dance around him leaving feelings and ideas. The team and Flash looked around the room. It was fast. A blur came in and left. Fire began burning in the mountain. The team stood up to combat the flames. Flash however chased the blur that had left taking his nephew with him.

-.-

"I told you my spell wasn't set permanently yet," Klarion hissed in Zoom's mind. Wally was on his back as loose as a rag doll.

"Yes. Fine. You were right. I've got him now," Zoom grunted. He didn't think that the younger heroes would've been in Central. He thought that sending him in there would kill Flash and then he could fill that spot and take his life. But no. The young brats had to be there instead. They made it so Wally had to go back to Klarion. And this time he might not come out of Klarion's dark mind. He enjoyed having the energetic speedster in his mind. He had his own brand of chaos despite how orderly he could act. Organized chaos he would say. Or too organized to be in control.

"Zoom," came a dark voice. Zoom looked over to see an angry speedster. Flash himself. He sneered at Flash.

"Coming for your baby? I don't think so," he said darting toward the ocean. He knew Klarion would be mad. But this would be worth it if Flash had to suffer or die. He ran onto the open water and let go making Wally skip across the water and soon fall in. Flash didn't notice with water spraying in his eyes and white foam covering Zoom's body. Wally was falling deeper and deeper into the water. Unaware of what was happening.

-.-

Coughing violently he bolted into a sitting position. Wally looked around. Wasn't he in a mountain just a few minutes ago? Why was he surrounded by water?

"You're awake," said a voice. Wally looked up. A taller and probably older pale skinned teen looked down at him. He had dark hair and a small smile. A girl ran up behind him. She was smaller than the other teen. But she had orangish-red hair.

"I'm Tula," the girl said, "And this is Garth. You were drowning," she explained. Wally looked at them carefully.

"I'm Kid Zo-… Um… I'm Wally," he said sheepishly standing up. They smiled at him.

"What were you doing so far out at sea?" asked Garth. Wally scratched the back of his head. What _had _he been doing out there?

"Going for a swim?" he said almost questioning himself. His head was throbbing and he was feeling a bit numb.

"Looked like you were sleeping," said Tula. Wally opened his mouth to talk when his stomach roared loudly.

"Heh heh. Got anything to eat?" he asked. Tula nodded and Garth led him toward inland. He noticed differences between them and him. They weren't wearing shoes. Then again wherever they were was pretty clean and had soft ground. Second, it looked like they had gills. Like Aqualad. He followed them nonetheless for the prospect of food.

Soon they came to a small camp out area where there was food. Not food he would normally eat. It was mostly fish, seaweed and other under the sea delicacies.

"Thanks," Wally said sitting down opposite of Garth and Tula. Garth and Tula. Where had he heard those names before? He began eating seaweed and fish eggs to combat the hunger that seemed ever growing in his stomach.

"So. You are Wally. You wouldn't happen to know Kaldur would you?" asked Garth. Wally was about to say no when in his mind, the name Kaldur and the face of Aqualad clicked. It was subtle. But it was there.

"Yeah. I know Kaldur," he said. Garth and Tula looked at each other.

"So you're Kid Flash?" Tula asked.

"Yes," he said before realizing what he was saying. Not that he corrected himself either. It just felt right. Boy was Zoom going to be mad for that. And Klarion too.

-.-

"Where are you going?" asked Cheshire seeing Klarion about to leave.

"I'm going to get my toy back. And this time he's not leaving," he hissed. Cheshire nodded and walked away. She didn't know what the witch boy saw in the speedster. But apparently he saw something he had to have inside of him. She wasn't going to get in the way. That would be suicide.

**I lied. Here's another chapter. Review.**


	16. Chapter 16

Flash felt ice form in his stomach when he saw Wally was gone. He stopped short of catching Zoom when he saw was gone. Zoom escaped. And Wally was… gone. He would not think he was dead. But he last saw him over the water. He ran over the ocean looking for him faster than a heartbeat. But he didn't see anything that looked like hide nor hair of his. Tears began to soak his mask.

"Hang on kiddo," said Flash.

-.-

"So Kaldur dyed Aquaman's hair purple? But he's a stickler!" Wally laughed. Garth and Tula laughed.

"Kaldur wasn't so keen on rules when he was younger. He had a bit of naughty streak. He did other things too. Like when he went to a seaside aquarium and released a bunch of fish into the ocean. Everyone there was freaking out. Aquaman was so mad. His face was so red."

"Oh man. I did not think that was possible for mister rules and regulations," Wally said having trouble breathing.

"You think that's bad? You know why he keeps his hair short?" Tula asked. Wally shrugged his shoulders, "He was shocked by an electric eel. His hair was stuck in an undersea fro for days."

Wally sat for a second and pictured Kaldur with a fro. He snorted.

"Really? Here's one," he said, not really thinking about what he was saying, "Me and Robs went to his room once. We were looking for him and we saw that he had a tank with a fish in it. We thought that it was weird so we took the tank and released it out to sea. Turned out not to be a fish but a bomb that looked like a fish that Kaldur was disarming. Somehow it turned on in the sea and we had to track it down. When we got it and returned it we put it back in his room. We forgot to tell him it was on so he walked into his room and two minutes later he comes out covered in paint. Paint bomb by Bats. Strange training when you think about it. But nonetheless we are not allowed back in there," he said guiltily. They gave him a look before laughing.

"You seem to be good friends with him," said Tula. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess," he said.

-.-

"Wally's gone?" asked Robin. Batman nodded.

"I will tell the rest of the team later," Batman said, "Flash is looking frantically. But it's not looking good."

"When will you tell them?"

"Once Kaldur gets back," he said leaving.

-.-

Kaldur approached the island his friends were talking about quickly. He was curious as to why Garth and Tula were so insistent on him coming. It wasn't until he heard people laughing.

"…really? He did that?" he heard someone familiar laugh. Wally?

He walked briskly to the laugh. He was surprised seeing Garth, Tula, and Kid Flash sitting around laughing.

"Kaldur was really like that?" Wally smiled. Tula looked up at Kaldur.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's right behind you," said Tula. Wally's head zipped around. A piece of seaweed hanging from his mouth.

"Oh. Hey Aqualad," he said. Kaldur sat down next to him.

"Wally? What are you doing here?" Kaldur asked. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno. One minute I was in the mountain next thing I know I'm waking up on a beach with your friends Garth and Tula here," he said simply grabbing more undersea food. Kaldur grabbed some food as well.

"After we eat, we need to alert Flash that you are back. He went after you and that strange wind."

"Wind?" Wally questioned. Zoom.

"Yes. You disappeared with it."

Wally blinked. If Zoom had gotten him why was he on an island? Better yet why did they find him in the water? Zoom wouldn't. Would he?

**Kay. Funny thing about this. I started writing this Sunday on a laptop. But then my dad goes in for training in Phoenix for Kroger (and we live in Ohio?) and he takes the laptop. So I couldn't write for this story until today. Sorry.  
>Review!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

After a few minutes Wally was perky and rested.

"I think I can run back now," he said standing up. Kaldur nodded and the group headed for the water.

"You will be coming back?" he asked. Wally stared into the distance for a minute. He looked at Kaldur.

"Maybe," he said zipping off across the water. Kaldur jumped in with Tula and Garth following behind. Wally stepped onto dry land carefully. His eyes darted around. He couldn't help but feel that someone was watching him. A chill seemed to cascade down his spine. He let his feet carry him wherever they may go. But the feeling of someone staring at him plagued his every step. He eventually came to Flash's town. Central City.

He was only supposed to be there to kill Flash. According to Zoom. But something was familiar in this town. He looked around. Breathing in deeply he headed toward what looked like the slums of the city. A bit more run down than the rest of the city but wasn't too bad. He walked in the shadows as his eyes searched around.

Villains. They were, fairly open. They were in costume. They weren't even bothering to hide. He raised his brow. What made Central so different?

"We still on for darts?" he heard a voice say as an arm was placed around his shoulder. He looked up at whoever had their arm around him. A teen. Around his age. He had messy blond hair with purple highlights. And he was in a clown costume. He was Trickster, his brain supplied.

"Darts?" he asked. Trickster frowned for a second. He placed his forehead against his.

"You have a fever? Are you sick?" he asked frantically. He grabbed Wally's wrist and began dragging him to an unknown location. It was a minute or two before Trickster dragged him into a rundown building.

"COLD! Something's wrong with our baby!" he yelled. Wally's eyes widened slightly.

"What's wrong," sighed Cold as he entered the room.

"I'm no one's baby," he said getting his hand out of Trickster's grip. Cold looked at him suspiciously. He grabbed his head and began checking for bumps.

"Yeesh. Kid you are not leaving Central for the next few months."

Wally looked up at him in confusion.

"OH! We're grounding him?" asked Trickster. Wally's eyes widened like a Hallmark card.

"What?" he questioned, "You can't ground me!"

"We warned you kid," said Cold as he pulled out his cold gun.

"When? I've never even met you! At least… I don't think I have… Huh. Are you guys' friends with Zoom?" he asked. Cold hit him outside his head.

"We're villains not time travelers. Zoom is not our kind of villain. And why would you ask that? You know us. And for Pete's sake you're a cape!" Cold said. Wally tilted his head.

"I'm a what?"

"Jesus!" Cold cried out, "You are grounded!"

-.-

Klarion looked into the window.

"Teekl. Shall we?" he asked. The cat hissed at the people inside. Klarion stroked him gently, "Let's go get my pet."

His hand glowed an ominous blue as he focused on the young runner inside. A warm happy fateful boy. One that had things that he desired. He was a flame. One that if tended correctly would become wonderfully chaotic. A demonic smile came to his face. The building began to shake as his powers began to do their work.

He watched as the people inside gathered around as the building shook. One looked like a little clown. He was holding onto his pet. He frowned. His pet was his and his alone. He broke the glass to the room and entered with anger displayed on his face.

"My pet!" he cried using magic to remove the clown. Wally looked up at him with adorably confused green eyes.

"Klarion?" he asked.

"That's right. Come with me," he said using some of his magic to begin dragging him closer so he could teleport him away. That is, until he was shot at. He hissed at the cold he felt.

"Not going to happen," said a man in a snow suit. Klarion scowled at the man.

"You dare defy me!" he growled. The man gave a dark smirk.

"Yeah. I defy you," he said coolly shooting at him. Klarion avoided the shot and lost his concentration on Wally. Trickster was at the window yelling something to a group of people outside. Wally tilted his head a bit as he heard the door open.

"What are you yappin bout now?" asked a voice with a thick Australian accent. Boomerang?

"Someone's trying to take our baby!" Trickster cried out hysterically.

Boomerang entered the room and saw Cold and Klarion fighting.

"Well ain't this a surprise. A lil' party eh?" he said pulling out a boomerang, "Don't mind if I join in," he said throwing a boomerang at Klarion's head. Wally stood in awe as they began fighting. It wasn't until he felt Teekl rubbing against his legs that he knew that Klarion was planning on taking him soon. He didn't know why but he almost felt sad. He didn't want to go. Things seemed nice here. Much more exciting than when he was locked up in Klarion's because it was "too dangerous" outside. He was really overprotective. Or was it possessive?

He saw Klarion get hit by a boomerang and he glared at the Australian man. Wally walked back towards the wall. Klarion hated when he got hit even if he couldn't feel it. Something to do with his pride or something along that line. Klarion made two balls of fire appear. Cold instinctively shot his cold gun. But Klarion dodged. Unfortunately, his cat did not.

It yelped and Klarion doubled over in pain. His physical form flickered. He grabbed his cat and looked at Wally.

"Come!" he demanded. Wally took a step forward until a gloved hand was placed on his shoulder.

"How hold on!" said the Australian man, "He's stayin 'ere."

The hand on his shoulder held him in place. Klarion scowled and then looked back at Wally.

"I'll be back," he said before disappearing. Wally looked at the villains who had defied the young lord of chaos. Weren't they just a rag tag group of villains.

**Idea from Ally. Thank you. Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

Klarion was throwing things around his room in a blind fury. _How dare they take my pet! He's not theirs. He's mine. Mine. MINE!_

He began destroying everything in sight. Forget the light. Forget the shadows. He wanted his pet. And it would be his pet and his alone. He would get him back. Even if it meant killing everyone. He smiled. If everyone was gone, then his pet would have to be with him. And him alone. He _needed_ others. Klarion could see that easily.

-.-

Wally frowned as it seemed a group of rouges had gathered in the building and had set up various devices to keep him from running off until they could "help" him. Wally looked around at them. Captain Cold. Captain Boomerang. Trickster. Piped Piper. Mirror Master. Heat Wave. And Weather Wizard. Seven villains looking at him. One for each day of the week. Funny how that worked.

"Nothing?" asked Mirror Master.

"Nothing," Cold said. Trickster was stroking Wally's hair like a cat. Wally didn't like it. But it was better than when _Klarion_ treated him like a cat. He swore that one of these days Klarion was going to turn him into his next familiar. He shivered at the idea. He did not want to live as a cat. Not like Teekl.

"Our baby," Trickster said pulling him into an awkward hug. Weather Wizard looked at Piper.

"Could you use your music?" he asked. Piped Piper looked at him for a second. He used his music to control others. But hadn't tried memory restoration. Ever.

"I could try," he said. He pulled a flute out from a pocket and tuned it quickly. He focused on Wally and began to play a slew of notes. Wally's eyes began to fall. His head felt heavy.

"_You can't tell anyone," a voice said._

"_Why dad? Why did he look like you?" he asked._

"_I don't know. I don't know Wally," he answered. Choked hysterical sobs came from him. _

"_Why was he so fast?" he cried, "Why would Flash do that?" _

"_Flash wouldn't Wally."_

"_Why are you him?" he asked. His dad frowned. _

"_I'm not Flash."_

It was the next day he was taken away from his parents. Child abuse they said. He described the man who had hurt him. They said it was his dad. He was sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle.

"_Hey kiddo," said Barry._

"_He didn't do it," Wally said looking at his uncle. He didn't quite believe it. It looked just like his dad. And he never appeared when his caring dad appeared._

"_You're safe now. He won't hurt you anymore."_

Wally thought. How did he forget? His dad always helped with his injuries. What was his dad? Who was he really? His eyes opened and he looked at the rogues.

"That was weird."

-.-

Klarion prepared himself this time. He would get his little runner. He would not escape this time. Not this time. Never again. He was his. His pet. His toy. His and his alone. And no one would ever try to take him again.

-.-

Kaldur had not returned but Flash had told the rest of the team the mission. Find Zoom. Find Wally. They were to help take Zoom down. And if it were to turn out Wally was… gone, they were to send Zoom back. They weren't killers. As much as they wanted to. Though mostly, they wanted Wally to be okay.

-.-

Kaldur made it to Central City after some time. It was harder but he guessed that his fast footed friend would be in the place they had found him after so long in the first place. He began to walk around the town searching for the young speedster. It was his duty as leader.

**Short but this is what I have. Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

"You okay?" asked Weather Wizard eyeing him. Wally averted his gaze. He saw himself being beaten by a man who looked like his… what was he his dad? No, the eyes were cold and malicious. Almost like Zoom when he was training him. The cold unforgiving eyes that demanded perfection from the start.

"No. I'm not," he said coolly. The rogues stared at him. Never had such coldness been heard from a speedster since Baby Flash was stabbed by some escapee from Arkum Asylum. That was not a good day to fun into Flash. Some villains say that the crimson blood never did wash out of his uniform completely. Protective father much? Still Batman was pretty bad too. But the man said he'd face Batman to angry Flash any day. They believed he was a bit saner after that.

"But don't you remember?" asked Trickster innocently. Wally looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"A little. But… I'm so confused," he said rubbing his head.

-.-

"Wait do you want?" Rudolph asked quietly. Mary had already fallen asleep when two men came to their door. Both wearing all black.

"We want to give you what you've always wanted."

Rudolph raised a brow, "And that would be?"

"A chance to undermine your brother-in-law. The man that took so much away from you," said the other man. Rudolph looked at him coldly.

"I'm listening."

"We are from Cadmus. We would like to _return_ something to you that your brother-in-law took from you."

"And that would be?"

"Your son."

An image flashed in Rudolph's mind. The crying red haired kid. Running. Further and further from him.

"I don't have a son," he said stiffly.

"Sir, you do. If you come with us… you can see him again."

His green eyes narrowed into a glare.

-.-

Kaldur walked in the shadows of Central quietly. He was surprised to find that Kid Flash's famed warm and bright town could also be coated in thick inky black shadows that mimicked the city of Gotham. How dreary and quiet it could become. How lifeless it seemed. Though he was certain that the red haired speeding devil was here. He sighed as he continued his search.

He cursed himself that he had never taken Kid Flash on his offer to give him a tour of the city. Aqua man saw more use in knowing Gotham and Metropolis. But they had signs pointing to places. This place seemed to be one that you either knew it or knew someone who knew it.

It wasn't like Atlantis or any large city. Small buildings with the largest being a courthouse in the center of town.

'_Kid Flash,'_ he thought to himself.

-.-

Wally jumped at hearing a voice in his head. Boomerang gave him a funny look. The other rogues had gone out to get food. They knew how much a speedster could eat oddly enough. They talked about how he came over occasionally to eat all their food and play darts with James and then be harassed about getting his homework done. None of which he recalled.

Boomerang raised a brow at him. Wally shrugged his shoulders.

'_That was a little strange,"_ he thought, _"Little voice in my head?"_

-.-

Kaldur stopped. Wally? They did have M'gann as a telepath on the team. And she did say those that were close could hear each other's thoughts if they were close enough.

"_Wally. Where are you?"_

"…_Is this my conscious? Cause if you are you have been doing a lousy job keeping track of where I am,"_ said a sarcastically sounding Wally. Kaldur gave a small smile. That sounded like the speedster he had few memories of.

"_Where are you?"_ he asked again.

"_Um… currently next to Captain Boomerang. I think he thinks I am crazy. I kind of agree with him. I'm talking to some voice that just popped in my head. I knew I shouldn't have listened to Piped Piper's music. Now I'm going crazy!"_

Kaldur rubbed his head. Captain Boomerang. The rogues place. He knew around where it was.

"_Is Flash with you?"_

"_Uh? Why would he be?"_

"_Stay put."_

Kaldur quickened his pace in the direction he assumed the Rogue's base was.

**More of a lead up chapter to the next. Not so much action. But review… Oh yeah. Just realized 118 reviews. Nice. THANK YOU ALL!**


	20. Chapter 20

Kaldur stood outside the Rogue's headquarters. Panting with a light layer of sweat beading down his face, he slowly opened the door.

-.-

Robin held a scowl that would make anyone believe he was the next dark night. Cold and unforgiving. He held a bird-a-rang in his hands and tossed it at a dart board. On the board was a picture of Zoom. He glared at it in an unforgiving manner. Wally. He wanted to kill Zucco after his parents died. Now he wanted to kill Zoom. For this mess. And he knew he wasn't the only one who felt the death tension.

He knew Artemis was sharpening her arrows. Making sure they were perfect. She muttered idiot a few times. Conner was killing punching bags with his fury. Kaldur wasn't there oddly enough. And M'gann and Zatanna were searching for Kaldur and Zoom.

-.-

Kaldur entered seeing Wally sleeping in an old leather chair across from a man that he was told awhile ago was Captain Boomerang. Kaldur walked over to Wally and sighed.

"Always finding trouble," he said. He picked Wally up carefully.

"HE'S GOT OUR BABY!" someone yelled loudly. Kaldur looked at the door. A civilian cry for help? No. The Central City Rogues. And they did not look too happy. Cold gave a wicked scowl.

"Drop him," said Cold. Kaldur frowned.

"He needs to come with me," he said.

"Like hell he does. He went with you last time look what happened," Cold said waving his gun at him.

"That was an accident," said Kaldur.

"Yeah. One we won't make," said Piper.

"_Kaldur,"_ said M'gann's voice in Kaldur's head.

"_M'gann? I need you to bring the team to Central. Now._"

"_Kaldur. Wally's dead."_

"…_I believe you are mistaken. He is with me. He's asleep and we are surrounded by Flash's gallery."_

-.-

M'gann's eyes flew open. A smile appeared on her face going from ear to ear.

"Zatanna!" she said to the other girl in the room.

"You found Kaldur? Did you tell him?" she asked sullenly.

"Yes. Kaldur's in Central City…"

"What's he doing there?" Zatanna asked.

"Does it matter? He's there!"

"And why is that so important?" Zatanna asked still using her magic to look for Zoom.

"Uh. Hello Megan. He's with Wally."

Zatanna looked at her.

"And you haven't told everyone else?"

"Just found out," she smiled flying into the other room with the rest of the team, "Guys!"

Everyone looked at her when she gave her happy, light and perky notion.

"What?" asked Conner.

"You find Kaldur?" asked Robin.

"You find Zoom?" asked Artemis with a thick layer of malice she usually reserved for either Sportsmaster, Cheshire or Red Arrow. She smiled even larger.

"Kaldur found Wally," she said. The faces of Conner Artemis and Robin were humorous in how shocked they were.

"Where!" Robin said enthusiastically.

"In Central. They are surrounded by Flash's gallery," she said on another note. Robin's eyes widened. He recalled Wally talking to him about them. Before all this nonsense began.

"_The Rogues aren't your everyday villains. They care about me and my uncle. They, in a way, train us to be better. They have shown they aren't heartless. In fact, they won't let any non-central villain just attack me. Sure on the team I can't avoid it. But they are always on my case making sure I eat. Making sure they don't go for an injury. They are family. And unfortunately, I am dubbed the baby. They are as protective as Flash."_

"We've got to get there now," said Robin, "Or Kaldur is going to be swimming with the fishes."

-.-

Kaldur had to admit, for being some of the "lower ranked" villains, they were difficult to beat. And even harder to escape. Especially with the sleepy speedster. To hide him until the team could arrive, he hid him behind a dumpster. He fought the rogues even as the team arrived. Young heroes and villains were making a scene in Central making people wake up and a few reporters arrive.

"No! You already hurt our baby!" Trickster cried. The team though slightly confused entered to help their leader.

Behind the dumpster though, a blue skinned boy walked up to the sleeping red head.

"There, there," he said stroking his hand through the wild and unruly red locks, "You are safe now little runner mine. Little runner."

A large smile appeared on his face as he leaned over the sleeping speedster. Blue magic encased his sleeping body to ensure that he would not run away should he wake. With his memories returning he might not stay. But that was part of the thrill. Someone so wild. Someone so chaotic. Trying so hard to be good. When all he was, was the perfect pet. Someone He could do whatever he wanted to. He could even turn him into a magical minion just for him. Once he swore his loyalty. To forever be his pet.

The fight was starting to end as police sirens cried maliciously out into the air. Klarion smiled. They would not get his pet. They took the helmet. But he had the runner. A pet. His pet. He watched as the small bird glanced in his direction and began running. Hoping to stop them. Pity. He was unique. But nowhere as beautifully unpredictable and chaotic as his little runner. He disappeared with the runner and his cat. He only wished he could hear the little bird cry out in disappointment.

Landing in his own quarters he smiled greedily. He won. He always won. Here he was now with his little runner in tow.

"It's so nasty out there. You'll stay in here now. Forever more. My little pet," he laughed, "Forever more, in my little nevermore. My little runner mine. My little fleeting pet. Mine forever. After all, I'm the only one that deserves you. I keep you save. They hurt you. You are mine."

Wally did his best not to react. He knew Klarion was crazy but this made it all real. He did know them from before. And Klarion took him away. So he and Zoom, were nothing more than lies. He tried not to flinch as Klarion cupped his cheek in his hand.

"So wild. Like a fire," he said, "Like a lightning bolt."

**I know. Klarion is bad. BTW, I have started to read a story called Possession written by Ally Marton. If you like evil obsessive Klarion then you will like her story. Check it out. And also REVIEW! **


	21. Chapter 21

Klarion was inside. He frowned at the fact that he was led to a joke shop. But after learning about this "Kid Zoom" he looked high and low. There was something familiar about the kid. He snuck inside. Quietly of course.

-.-

Klarion continues to stroke Wally's head playfully.

"Pretty little runner Red Arrow frowned. If what he discovered was true, then the so-called chaos lord mine," he said greedily. Wally doesn't know how much he can keep this up. He's starting to feel hungry. Aloud noise however seemed to change things up a bit. It seemed as though it wasn't Klarion though as the hand in his hair clenched down hurting him. A growl came from him as he left Wally in the room.

Wally opened his left eye slightly. It was definitely Klarion's room. Dark, small, quaint, and chaotic. He was lying on inside of some sort of magical cage. Its ominous glow was clear with its magic. He sat up a bit and grabbed his pounding head. He swore it was like running a marathon through a brick wall. Painful. Horribly and unquestioningly painful. He was so focused on his throbbing head he didn't notice the presence of someone else enter the room.

"So you're what all the fuss is about," said a voice. Wally jumped and squeaked. His heart was beating as fast as a hummingbird's wing.

"Don't do that Roy," he said turning around. Behind him was a hero. Red Arrow. Speedy was his old name. The archer held his bow tightly. His jaw clenched but curiosity was prominent on his face.

"And you are Kid Zoom?" he asked. Wally looked up at him closer. Why did it feel like he knew him? Like he was a chum with this guy at one point? Well maybe not chums but close at least.

"I think… Y'know, I'm not sure anymore. I kind of feel like a prisoner," he said gesturing at the magical cage that enclosed around him. Arrow frowned and looked. It did say he was going to be forced by the information he had. He pulled a yellow arrow from his bag. Wally's eyes widened. He shot the arrow destroying the cage. Wally ran up to him in awe.

"Was that made by Nabu?" he asked. Arrow gave him a look.

"Doctor Fate kid," he said.

"Same guy," Wally said. The elder looked at him carefully.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked. Wally opened his mouth to say no but instead thought for a second.

"That is a distinct possibility my good archer," he said throwing an arm around the taller red head. Arrow grunted but didn't bother to yell at him. He didn't know how many people could be lurking around. And the kid didn't seem to want any trouble.

"We should go," he said. Wally smiled.

"Lead the way," he said gesturing at the door. Red Arrow walked out of the room dragging the younger red head behind him. Questions bombarded in his mind as well as laughter that sounded like came from Robin and someone else. He knew Robin's laugh. Worked with him a bit. Little brother like person. Crazy ass cackle though. This guy though… He swore he knew him from somewhere.

It took a few minutes before they were outside. Once they were out they both froze when a blood curdling angry yell.

"HHUUUAAAAAAGGGGG!"

Wally looked at Arrow with fear in his eyes.

"Sorry."

"For…," he began. Next thing he knew he was in the smaller and younger boy's arms going insanely fast. They stopped in about a second in a completely new location. He landed on the ground stumbling like a drunken man.

"That," Wally said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Arrow recalled reading that he was to be trained by Zoom. Zoom was like an evil version of Flash so why wouldn't this kid have speed too?

"I… I see," he said steadying himself, "I swear you're going to kill me one of these days."

"One of these days? That's if we survive after Klarion finds us," said Wally nervously, "I'm Wally."

"Roy," he said easily. Yeah. That was strange, "Tell anyone and I'll skin you alive."

Wally raised his hands defensively, "My lips are sealed Roy-boy."

"Don't ever call me that again," he said with a smirk. Wally's smile grew.

"Aw… I thought it worked so well with you," he said mockingly.

**He escaped. And is now with Roy. Please review.**


	22. Chapter 22

"So how old are you?" Roy asked.

"Well, Zoom said I was sixteen," Wally said nonchalantly as they began walking toward Star City. Roy's apartment to be exact.

"Told you? You have no idea how old you are?" Roy scoffed. Wally snorted.

"Sorry, but amnesia will do that to a person," Wally countered. Roy coughed. Great. No memories. Just freaking fantastic.

"Look, Wally. What were you doing there?" he asked trying to take control of the conversation and not give out any more information.

"I was being held against my will!" he said dramatically. Roy swore that he knew this kid.

"_Green Arrow is going to kill you," _said a voice in his mind. Younger. More playful.

"_It's just a fender bender. He won't mind Wally,"_ he heard his own voice say. Again younger.

"_That is not just a fender bender you lost three of the wheels!_"

"_I'll get you all the ice cream you can eat if you don't go blabbing."_

"_Better yet. Never drive again!"_

"You really don't remember?" he asked. The younger red head looked at him again. He had a small frown on his face.

"I remember… things. But I don't remember you. Mostly I remember Flash and…"

"And what?"

"Nothing."

"Sounds like a big nothing… We're here," he said as they approached the apartment. He corralled Wally inside quickly. Wally didn't even really look around before plopping down on the couch. His eyes barely open as he glanced around.

"Stinks in here," was what he finally said. Not that it was small. Not that it was dirty. Not faking it and saying it was nice. Just that it smelled.

"Yeah. Guess it does," said Roy heading for the kitchen. He stopped for a second. He wasn't even hungry. Why was he going in there? He turned around to see that Wally had passed out on the couch. A roar came from his stomach. Oh. That's why.

"Guess you would be hungry if you're anything like Flash," he said grimacing when he recalled Oliver complaining at how much Flash ate. He thought for a second. That wasn't right. Flash came over but he was never there long. But the food bill was outrageous. If Flash wasn't eating the food who was? His head began to hurt. It felt like Canary was screeching at him. Something obvious but not quite. Like a kid laughing. Obvious they were laughing. Not always so obvious why though.

He pulled out some ham and bread and began to make some sandwiches. He began thinking about the teen crashed on his couch. He knew him. The question was how the hell did he know him?

-.-

"This is unheard of," said Green Arrow. Here before the league was a group of the Central City Rogues. Captain Cold, Trickster, Piped Piper, Captain Boomerang, Heat Wave and Mirror Master all stood in a group before them. All looked deadly serious including Trickster who was said to be a happy little clown who was only sixteen.

"He took our baby," Trickster said darkly. Robin was the first to walk up to them. Seriously, from fighting to asking for an alliance. To save their baby. A cape. Kid Flash.

"Kid Flash is our responsibility," said Robin. Cold scowled at him.

"If it weren't for you all in the first place Baby Flash would be fine," said Cold.

"I's better if we get involved," said Boomerang, "We know more about the young Wallaby then you do."

Flash gave a small smile, "I think we can all work to find him."

"Save our baby," Trickster grumbled.

"We will save Kid Flash."

"Then consider us your inside criminal eyes," said Cold. The other rogues nodded.

-.-

"Where! They took him. Luthor. This is all his fault. He took my precious runner. He's mine! Not his!" Klarion yelled with malice. He knew Luthor was interested in cloning. And Klarion was fine with that. But there would only be one of his little runners. They could not recreate his past. The part that made him so spontaneously chaotic. So wonderfully entertaining. He was the perfect brand of chaos that just refused to be controlled even by the person who was controlling them in the first place. It was beautiful. So wonderful. And he would not let Luthor corrupt him into being an orderly solider with mindless clones.

Wally. The little runner. He was his to break. His to control. His to be a chaotic warrior. His next familiar.

He knew that Teekl was only a cat. Magic but there was a limit to how old he could be. But a speedster could heal faster than normal. Regenerate faster. He could become immortal if he was chaotic enough. His body spontaneous enough. And since he was once the host of fate, he would be perfect for magic. The perfect familiar. He glared at Teekl.

"Find him!" he growled.

-.-

Wally moaned as he woke up in the musty grey apartment of Red Arrow.

"Ugh, you did nothing about that smell," he said sitting up.

"You get used to it," said Roy walking into the main room. Wally scrunched his nose with a smile.

"I _highly_ doubt that Mr. Arrow," said Wally. Roy cocked his eyebrow.

"Mr. Arrow was my mentor," Roy said indifferently. Wally tilted his head.

"Then why do you have his name?"

"Long story," said Roy.

"Is it like a star wars story?" asked Wally.

"No. No Wally it's not."

Wally rolled his eyes.

"So… you friends with the little justice?" Wally asked.

"Some of them."

"Really? Like that blond babe?"

"Ugh. She practically replaced me. She's Arrow's current partner."

"Wow. So that must be awkward at hero reunions," Wally said causing Roy to snort. He walked toward the door.

"Coming?" he asked.

"Depends. Where you going?" Wally asked with wide green eyes. God they looked like they were honed by the little bats.

"You'll see."

"Unless I go inexplicably blind you mean."

Roy smacked Wally outside his his head.

"You will not go blind so long as I'm here you idiot."

**Kay everyone please review. **


	23. Chapter 23

Wally kept trying to get Roy to tell him where they were going.

"Just a hint?" Wally asked with pleading green eyes. Roy moaned.

"You'll see when we get there," Roy said rather annoyed.

"Wha…? Where are you Roy," he said jokingly, "I can't see you!"

Roy smirked and hit him outside his head.

"You are such an idiot," he said leading him to an alley. Wally's eyes darted around frantically. As if they were searching for something. Without verbal prompting he ran over to a phone booth. One that was very similar to one in Gotham. It was a Zeta.

"Wow. People still use these?" he asked stepping inside of it. He grabbed the phone and pretended to make a phone call, "Hello? Bat-cave? Sure I'll hold."

Roy rolled his eyes. He then walked into the phone booth giving them little room. But the machine needed a hero to be identified to get to the mountain. He had to take this kid somewhere safe.

-.-

Trickster frowned. He was stuck alone with the small bird of Gotham in their hideout. Everyone else had gone to look for their baby. He wanted to help too. He pouted his lip and began working on his new toys.

Robin kept on glaring at him suspiciously. He was a clown. A harlequin. He was wearing one of the most feared suits in Gotham. How could he be so calm about being with a hero? Maybe he was right. Maybe all clowns really were insane.

"Recognize," the computer began as the Zeta turned on making Trickster perk his head up and look toward the Zeta beam in hopes that it was the teams with their baby, "Speedy BO6…"

"Would someone fix that already?" Robin heard Roy grumble. He sighed.

"Kid Flash BO3," the machine finished. Both Robin and Trickster jumped up with surprise as the red haired runner walked in taking a quick look around. Almost like nothing happened at all. Trickster's eyes widened with a layer of tears coating them. He ran and tackled Wally to the ground holding him in one of the most smothering hugs Robin had ever seen. He was sure that Flash could do one better.

"Baby Flash!" he cried out pulling him closer. Roy looked over at Robin and raised a brow.

"Care to explain why a clown is smothering Happy Feet there?" he asked. Robin looked at him for a second. A memory sparked in his mind.

"_Okay, so Roy. How was it. Wally and Dick weren't a problem were they?" asked Oliver. Roy grunted as Dick and Wally continued chasing each other chaotically in Oliver Queen's house._

"_If you don't think that burning a rug was a problem then no," he said._

"_God I am going to kill Barry."_

_"Actually Dick did it. Wally was the one who left skid marks on the floors," Roy said nonchalantly. Oliver groaned. Wally and Dick laughed._

"Well... That's Kid Flash."

"When did Flash get a kid?" Roy grunted. Robin looked at Wally.

"Roy..."

"Yeah?"

"I hate Chaos lords."

"What?"

**Gonna leave it at this (just for this chapter) because of three reviews and the feeling I need to update.**


	24. Chapter 24

Wally stared at the clown who had pulled him into a death grip. He had begun placing kisses in his hair randomly. Roy saw Wally have wide eyes begging him to set him free.

"I thought you were dead!" Trickster cried out. Wally gave him a look. He tried to push the clown off him but to no avail. Robin snickered.

"Mind making sure nothing happens to him while I call in?" Robin asked Trickster. Trickster didn't answer as he continued smothering him with a hug.

"I'll make sure he doesn't smother him to death," Roy said. Robin smiled and ran off to alert Batman.

-.-

"Robin to Batman. You guys need to come back," said Robin with a large grin.

"We are in pursuit of Zoom. It can wait."

"Okay. Could you at least tell Flash that Roy brought Wally?"

A pin could've been heard falling. Roy… brought Wally.

"Roy has Wally?" asked Batman. He saw as Flash looked at him with large eyes.

"Well… I think Trickster has him. He has him in one of the most smothering hugs I have ever seen."

"I see," he said. The line went silent for a moment. Then a new voice came on.

"He's there?" Flash questioned. Robin looked back over at Wally who had weaseled his way out of Tricksters arms and was trying to hide behind Roy. It was unbelievably amusing.

"Yeah, trying to hide from Trickster using Roy as a wall," he said as Trickster finally tackled him to the ground in another hug, "Never mind, Trickster's smothering him again."

"Sounds like Trickster," he said with a warm laugh. Robin smiled. Since the whole roller-coaster ride with Wally he hadn't heard the man laugh genuinely in a long while.

"WHOA! Got to go. Zoom's here!" he said quickly. The communication was cut. Robin was now with an archer, a clown and an amnesic speedster. What else could possibly go wrong?

"Wanna play Go Fish?" asked Trickster.

"No!" yelled Wally who was beyond bewildered.

"Look. Can't you guys be quie-?"

"How about darts? We always used to play darts!" he said excitedly dragging him off to the team's new dartboard (gift from the rogues) that was covered with different heroes and villains and heroes. Trickster scooped up a few darts and handed three to Wally and threw one. It hit Vandal. Wally sighed as he threw one. Robin smiled as he saw it hit Klarion between his eyes. Trickster laughed.

"Ha-ha!" laughed Trickster hysterically, "Evil witch with a dart for a zit!"

Wally snorted making Trickster laugh harder. Roy rolled his eyes and threw a dart. It hit Green Arrow in his mouth. Roy snorted making Robin and Wally laugh.

"Arrow for an Arrow!"

-.-

Artemis scowled. Zoom was nothing like the two speedsters she knew. He was cruel and malicious. She had shot half of her arrows and none of them had done anything. Not even her trick arrows. The others weren't fairing so well either. Superboy couldn't land a hit, Aqualad only could slow him down for the briefest of moments, Miss Martian wasn't able to do much with him moving so fast, and Zatanna was struggling with her magic to do anything. Even Batman was having trouble. The Rogues were doing better though. It was easy to see that they were fast villains. Their reflexes were unreal. Cold had made Zoom slip a few times. Boomerang had saved many of the younger heroes from broken bones from being rammed into. Piper kept the heroes aware of where Zoom was and helped sharpen their focus.

Mostly Flash was fighting Zoom. But it didn't even look like fighting. It looked like spastic energy colliding violently. Red and yellow bashed against each other creating sparks. It was an insane display of power that the heroes had no idea he had sans Batman. But even so it was an amazing spectacle. A dangerous and insane show.

They also spoke in a way that they didn't understand. It was a buzz to the people listening. Unintelligible gibber-jabber and occasional words.

"Sosadtoknowyourboyisdead?" Zoom growled. A wicked smile appeared on his face that only Flash could see. He was surprised that Flash smiled back at him making him uncomfortable.

"Heisalive," Flash said.

"What?" he cried. Flash's smile grew larger.

"He is alive," he said in a simple slow pace that everyone could understand. Confusion filled the room as Zoom froze in shock. Flash punched him in the jaw, "He is alive."

Zoom glared before tearing off. Flash sighed as he ran after him.

"What did he mean by that?" asked Superboy. Cold glared at Batman.

"Spill. You know something about Baby Flash," Cold growled. Boomerang nodded.

"He's with Trickster isn't he?" asked Piped Piper. The group was silent. Cold and Boomerang smacked their heads. The team looked at Batman.

"That is accurate," he stated coolly.

-.-

"That's the fifth time we've hit Klarion," said Robin tallying up the number of times people were hit. Second place was Zoom with four. Everyone else had at least bit hit once. Except for them. They all seemed to avoid hitting anyone else who was in the room.

"No one likes a demented smurf," said Wally staring at Klarion's picture. Trickster, Robin and Red Arrow laughed.

"That is true," Trickster smiled. He placed his arm around Wally who had slinked his way out.

"Dude, I kind of know who you are but the whole hugging thing is a bit…"

"BABY FLASH!" yelled an angry voice. Wally jumped in the air whipping his head around. Cold stormed down and walked right in front of him. Boomerang and Piped Piper walked over and saw Cold address him. The team walked in just a second later with Batman.

"You… are… grounded," he growled. Wally blinked with wide eyed.

"Gonna have to catch me first," he joked. A small smile came to his face. He grabbed Wally's shoulder.

"Gotcha," he said freezing Wally's feet to the ground.

**UUGGGHHHHH! Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. But being in all senior classes as a junior is really busy! I so sorry. Please see it in your heart to review.**


	25. Chapter 25

Wally scowled as he was being thawed out by hairdryers by heroes. He wasn't too clear as to how they had gotten the rather ecstatic rogues out of there was beyond him. But that was mostly because he swore his brain was frozen. Popsicle brain. Oh yum yum. He gagged. He felt icy numbness everywhere but he somehow knew that he wasn't frost bitten anywhere. How he could tell was beyond him. Things were more complicated now than they were worth.

Or was that only true in his eyes? So confusing.

He closed his eyes as he felt his hand break free from the ice. He felt pressure on it. But was too numb to really feel it.

"You alright kiddo?" asked the voice. Sounded like Zoom. But nicer. Flash his brain supplied. He inwardly frowned. Bad brain.

"_What are you talking about?_" a groggy voice asked inside his head. Strangely enough it sounded like his voice, "_Did you call me bad? I'm you!"_

Wally groaned inwardly. Maybe he'd ask later if being encased in ice for periods of time could mess with your brain to the point of hearing things.

"_That's a possibility but not quite why I'm here."_

Wally snorted. He was nuts. That was it. He had finally had gone crazy.

"_You were crazy the minute you forgot where your loyalty lies."_

He frowned deeper. He knew that he was bound to Zoom and Klarion. They were the ones he had to have sworn his loyalty to.

"_You really are an idiot. You have your friends and your uncle in front of you and you honestly believe that you belong with Klarion and Zoom?"_

He felt warmth on his hand. It was another hand. He opened his eyes lazily and saw Flash there with a smile holding it firmly. There was no pain. Not like Zoom when he smacked him for making a mistake. Or Klarion's cruel strokes on his scalp. He barely noticed his own hand firmly grabbing the hand. Making sure it didn't leave.

"I feel tired," he admitted to Flash. A small smile came to Wally's face. Flash's face lit up like the fourth of July.

"Don't worry," he said comfortingly, "We'll get you home."

Home. That sounded real good right now.

"How long does it take to melt this stupid ice?" Artemis questioned sending as much hot air on the ice. But a blow dryer could only do so much. Conner was half tempted to just smash it but he knew the damage that it could cause if he did that.

"Chill Artemis," Robin said getting a glare from the archer, "Cold's weapon is designed to melt fast than other ice weapons. It's also designed to create air pockets around the body. Once that happens it shouldn't take too long at all."

"Bad pun," Roy snorted at Robin who held his signature impish grin. And in a few minutes, true to Robin's word Wally was for the most part thawed out. He was wet and cold though. Wracked with uncontrollable shivering. Flash disappeared for two seconds and came back with a fluffy towel and a bed comforter. He wrapped them around the younger speedster gently.

"Sorry everyone but Wally here needs some good old R&R. He's staying with me. And I do not want you to sneak your way into our house," he said looking at Roy and Robin.

"Who us?" Robin asked innocently. Flash gave him a wary smile.

"Yes you. Wally is not up for one of your over the top surprise sleepovers boys."

The team glanced at Roy and Robin.

"What? We had loads of fun," he said innocently. It was one of the few memories that both he and Flash could recall. Roy cocked his brow.

"I don't recall any of that."

Robin looked over at Roy. He never _did_ go through with the remembering process that M'gann did. Well that was something else to add to the to do list. He watched Flash though as he took his ever confused speedster best friend/brother out of the zeta.

Flash lifted the young speedster in his arms just as his legs gave out. He breathed deeply with his heart jumping at a rather unsteady pace. He told himself that he would need to set him up to an IV. He zipped off toward home. He felt mixed feelings about Wally in his arms. He loved having Wally back. But he was a bit nervous about his unsteady body. What more could Wally take before he would break? He didn't want to find out. He wanted nothing more than to pick up the shards that were currently scattered of his nephew's uncertainty. And he was relieved in the fact that his nephew was starting to trust him again.

A memory rose in his head that brought bile to his throat. When Wally had first met him he was a scared little kid fearing Barry like he was a horribly scary monster. He didn't trust him for the longest time. And now he was re-earning that very trust he had worked hard for in the first place. But it was for Wally's sake. It was worth it.

He was practically his son. He felt Wally snuggle closer to his chest. The warmth he was trying to get from him. The life that he knew even if he didn't remember.

**IT's been so long. Don't kill me! Please review though.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh… well damn. I have a part of my brain. And the part of my brain that writes this story fell asleep. So sorry. It also didn't help that I couldn't find this file on my laptop for the past few months when I did think about it.**

"Iris," Barry said softly stepping into the house.

"I'm in the kitchen Barry," she answered back to her husband. Barry smiled hearing his wife, and his grin grew even larger as Wally snuggled even more into his chest. He walked carefully over to the kitchen with Wally in his arms.

"I got you a little something," he said with a smile.

"Barry," Iris mock scolded turning to face her husband, smiling when she saw Wally sleeping in his arms. It had been so long since she had seen her two boys like this. Barry carrying Wally like he was their own baby boy. Well he practically was now. She brushed hair out of his eyes and he sighed softly. She leaned over and kissed his nose like she would when he was younger.

"I'm going to put him in bed," Barry told Iris. She nodded her head without worry. Ever since he was taken from them, they had convinced Batman to assist in upgrading their security. Especially in the bedrooms.

Barry walked to Wally's room, not wanting to really leave his nephew alone. But even walking slower than a normal person he came to Wally's room. He pushed open the door and laid Wally down on his bed, pulling his Flash comforter to his chin. He ruffled his hair lightly and smiled.

"Sleep tight Hot-Rod," he said leaving the room, shutting the door after him, unaware of what was going on in Wally's mind.

-.-

"Who are you," Wally asked. In front of him was a boy who looked just like him, but he was different. He stood taller, with confidence and caliber. He dressed in bright yellow and red with a pair of goggles on his forehead. But what got Wally the most was his grin. It seemed larger than life and full of energy. Even his eyes were full of energy, as if he was nothing but pure and raw energy.

"You don't need to ask that. You already know," he said with a grin, disappearing in the blink of an eye. Wally looked around for the figure nervously, "Come along now. Don't want to be late."

Wally pouted at that. He never really liked being late. Why would he be late in the first place? Why would it irk him if he was so fast? He began walking forward into what seemed like nothingness.

"Not nothing," the voice said again, "Concentrate."

Wally scowled but turned his head and focused on his surroundings. He was in a building. It wasn't one he remembered but it was too familiar. It sent chills down his spine.

"He's destined for great things…"

Wally flinched. He noticed he was a great deal smaller and no longer in control of his body. A memory.

"He's my son. What could you really want from him? He's just a boy," he heard a man plead.

"He will change the world. Now Rudolph, there is the easy way… and the hard way. Either hand him over to us, or we'll make sure you will never see him again."

"You will leave my son alone."

"…Hard way I see. Let's have some fun Teekl. I'm sure your boy will _love_ being with you after _this_."

Wally froze, whether from the memory or the fear that filled his veins. Klarion? He didn't have much time to ponder this as he saw a tall man with darker hair walk toward him. There was as much emotion in his eyes as there was love and compassion in Zoom. The man stared at Wally.

"Dad?" he squeaked. The man lifted his hand and smacked him, sending what felt like a small body into a wall. He looked over at the man as he began kicking him, not allowing him to recover from any of the blows. Sometime later he ended up blacking out from the pain.

"…ly….lly….Wa… Wally. Wake up. Please," quietly cried a man's voice. Wally opened his eyes slowly still figuring he was in the dream.

"Daddy?" he asked softly, tears choked up in his throat.

"Thank god you're alright," he said pulling him close. Wally felt himself being hugged by the man who had the same face as the one who attacked him. But this one had as much emotion as the Flash.

"Why did you hurt me?" Wally heard himself ask. Although he thought he knew the answer if this was indeed a memory.

"It wasn't me Wally. It wasn't me," he said softly keeping Wally close. Wally blinked and looked up at the elder's face.

"Mom shouldn't see this. Or she'll cry," Wally said softly unsure if he had gained control of the dream or not. Rudolph smiled and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Alright. Then let's get you some medicine. I'm sure you're not feeling all too good are you Sport?"

He shook his head no. The man continued giving the boy a watery smile as he carried him to the bathroom that held their medicine cabinet.

"Shocking isn't it?"

Wally jumped as everything disappeared and he was with the yellow and red version of himself sitting on air.

"What is?" Wally asked keeping his guard up.

"How much we try and forget. Things that are rewritten by others that think they know things better than us. God they mean the best but dad… dad hasn't been able to talk to us in years. Not since Uncle Barry got custody. Uncle Barry had taken him to court for child abuse. He was there for three years."

"But he didn't do anything! Klarion he-"

"I know. I know."

Wally stood in the nothingness glaring at an imaginary witch boy. All of this. From his memories, his separation, his friends, and hell even his family that he could not remember were all his fault. This witch and his insane obsession. Wally scowled at thinking that this being and all his magic was the bane of his existence.

**Please review and don't murder me…(PLEASE T-T)**


	27. Chapter 27

Rudolph frowned as he looked at an old picture of Wally in his wallet. He had no idea where he was going, no plan once he got there, and no one to trust. All he had was a hollow promise of the possibility of having his son back. _His_. Not Bartholomew Allen's. Not his sister's. His son.

His dark green eyes looked around at the various men in suits. He never thought he'd be called back into this business. He never thought they would bait him with the prospect of his son. He had to admit, it was well played. He owed the man that much.

"Mr. West," stated the driver, "We're here."

The car stopped in front of a place he had swore he would never return. The car door opened and he slid out. Stepping out into the light he stood in front of his ex-boss.

"Rudolph."

"Luthor," he stated coolly. Luthor just smiled cruelly.

"Now don't be that way. We are sorry that we used your son's DNA but it was for the best," he said. Rudolph held a cruel glare.

"You used him to create Superman Jr."

"Granted, he was the only one that was compatible with the DNA of the man of steel. But let bygones be bygones," he said, "I didn't take him away from you."

Rudolph's scowl deepened. He didn't need Luthor to remind him what had happened.

"You said that you could help me get him back."

"Only if you cooperate. You know my influence."

"Then let's get started."

Rudolph nodded and followed Luthor. He glanced around the building to see how little had actually changed.

"You really have let go haven't you?" he said aloud, "Nothing's changed."

Luthor smirked as they stepped into a vacant elevator.

"Then I'm sure you remember the floor?" he inquired. Rudolph hit a group of numbers simultaneously. The elevator began to move downward.

"So what's in it for you?" Rudolph asked.

"Nothing of your concern," Luthor stated simply. Rudolph didn't respond. It only would make him angrier to try and pry an answer from such a shrewd man, "Although, I won't send you in blind…"

The doors of the elevator opened to show a sleeping clone with the insignia of Superman carved into his chest backwards.

"Match…"

Match was an odd creation. Rudolph never was able to complete him. Luthor found out he was creating him and wanted to turn him into a loyal weapon and Rudolph refused to be a part of it. After Wally was born Mary had ovary cancer and was unable to have any more kids. Match, was created to be Wally's brother. But he grew too fast to be a younger brother. An older brother.

"Finish Match, and I'll help you secure your son."

Rudolph hid an inner smirk. There was no way Luthor could go back on his promise. Match was created first and foremost as Wally's brother. The only thing that was more important than taking down Superman was listening to Rudolph and protecting his brother. No. Luthor had no idea who he was dealing with.

"Of course. Anything for my son Luthor," he said dryly as he walked over to his greatest creation never finished. To the son he never finished. To bring back the son that was taken from him. He began working unaware of impossibly dark eyes watching him almost seething with rage at this new unexpected turn of events before smiling at the chaos that would come of it.

**And fear my masterpiece! Well not really. It's more of a WHOA FACTOR!**


	28. Chapter 28

Two weeks. Two weeks had passed and Wally was just beginning to act like his old self and not pretend to be Kid Zoom. Two weeks of quiet with no kidnapping attempts from a certain witch boy... Two weeks of being fed cookies, being stalked by bats, working on bikes with clones, swimming with someone who was most like a fish, and arguing with a certain blond...

It felt normal. Which was weird considering nothing in their lives was ever normal. As of the moment though Wally was sitting with Robin bored out of his mind trying to spice things up.

"So what now?" Wally asked sitting lazily on the couch. They had tried restoring his memories but one, there seemed to be a giant magical mental block and two, Wally went all freaky when someone tried to enter his head (Superboy sympathized with the youngest speedster).

"Well... you could go see your uncle," Robin said simply. If anyone could bring Wally back it was his uncle. Wally's face twisted slightly into a smile before one of confusion.

"You sure he wouldn't mind?"

"You live with him. Of course he wouldn't."

"I know this may seem weird but why do I live with my uncle?" he asked. Ever since he had that dream of his "father" he was curious to know what happened when he was younger and how Klarion apparently single handedly ruined his life. He noticed Robin stiffen slightly.

"You... you never told us. Never told me. Your info's all gone too. I'm sorry Wally. I don't know," he admitted biting the inside of his cheek. He could feel his mind twisting itself to research his past but something told him that would be very bad. Because he did not want to break Wally's trust. Hell he just wanted Wally to remember again. Things were a lot simpler when _he_ was the one who couldn't remember anything. Though that thought wasn't any easier. M'gann didn't have to do much to bring back some of their memories. Granted they weren't _perfect_ but still, seeing Wally paint the Batmobile pink was rather amusing.

"Recognize, Superman 01," the computer droned on in its usual monotone. However there was a certain stillness to the air.

"Great. Super duche is here," Robin groaned. Wally raised a single brow in confusion. He was still not entirely sure why but it seemed as though the team really didn't like Superman. Though as to why, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Wally." growled a voice. Both boys jumped at what sounded like Superboy. Not Superman, but a very angry, just opened the pod, Superboy.

"Supey?" Wally squeaked. It barely took any time before a large boy in a white outfit similar to the one they found Superboy in flew at them.

"KF!" Robin yelled trying to attack the intruder. The person didn't really react as he held Wally close to his chest in a hug like manner keeping him from running away.

"Help!" he squeaked.

Earlier...

"Match."

Two black and blue eyes opened and fell onto the red haired man. Both faces were hard and black and blue eyed being's eyes narrowed. It remembered fighting. It remembered fighting something like Superman. And now... he was back in the container with someone looking at him as if assessing his worth. Someone familiar.

"You're not Superman," Match said in a hushed growl. He was not angry, merely confused. There was something he was forgetting. As he was trying to remember the man nodded.

"I'm not. But that's not what you need to do is it?" he asked. The clone shook his head as a thought of a pale red haired boy quipped in his mind.

"Where's my brother?"

"I don't know. Match? Will you be a good boy and go find him? He needs to come home don't you think?"

Match's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. He's in trouble. He's in danger isn't he?"

"Possibly. Now Match, he is a bit... confused right now so be easy with him. Don't hurt him."

"I would never hurt-"

"I know Match but he doesn't. He doesn't exactly... remember anything. He's hurt and alone. And I fear someone's after him..."

"NO! No one will hurt him!" Match yelled pulling against his restraints.

"Calm down Match. Just make sure you don't let a blue skinned boy and his cat near Wally at any cost and he'll be fine. Remember to bring him here as soon as you get him ey? There will be others trying to take him away."

"I will protect him. He's _my_ brother."

"Alright. Go on then," Rudolph said pressing a small button which released the clone.

Match ran at full speed out of the room before crashing through the steel doors before flying out of Cadmus with the cries of hysterical workers trying to call Luthor. Sad really. Luthor used his son, so now Rudolph was using his "creation". He smiled slightly as his pocket buzzed. He pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Hello Mary," he said softly.

"_Rudolph? Are you coming home soon? I miss you."_

"I miss you too. But I'll be bringing back something special. It'll be worth the wait," he said happily thinking about having _his_ two boys home with him. Technically with what Luthor said he should have three given he used his son's DNA to create Superboy but he'd get his son back first and then focus on the other insanely strong clone that actually shared his DNA.

"_Alright. See you soon._"

"See you," he said hanging up. He pulled out his wallet and smiled lightly at the old picture. His eyes grew dark as memories flew in his head. Klarion. He'd kill that bastardly child if it was the last thing he did... once he had Wally back.

-.-

"I knew we should have killed him," Klarion hissed to his cat. The cat merely yawned, uninterested and tired, not watching Klarion's flickering form, "Now he's getting in the way too."

**To explain, Teekl is old and dying. And as for recognizing Match as Superman, they have the exact same DNA and he's programed to be smart enough to take him down so getting to him is half the fight allowing him to figure out how to get to the mountain. Review?**


	29. Chapter 29

Wally squirmed in the Superboy look-alike's arms with fear and slight annoyance.

"Put me down!" he yelped. The handler grunted before sprinting towards the exit. Robin jumped in front of him and proceeded to attack. He threw his bird-a-rangs (anyone else think that the Bat family really has some stupid names for their tools? Maybe they're trying to brand name them like Kleenex? I don't know anymore) straight into the clone's arms that were holding Wally. It didn't even phase the clone like it would have Connor. Connor would have at least charged Robin in anger that he was being attacked. The clone continued moving toward the Zeta beam when Robin began screaming in his mind '_Guys, we have a bit of a situation here!'_

'_Robin? What's going on?'_ M'gann asked rather frantic.

'_Well, Superboy's brother seems to be hugging Wally to death.'_

M'gann and Robin felt a twinge of guilt coming from Connor.

'_Match.'_

With that Robin heard thundering footsteps from their resident Kryptonian. Robin smirked at the clone who was holding the still struggling Wally.

"Hey Rob?! Aren't you going to play hero and get me out of this?" he yelped. The young dark eyed Superman clone looked at Wally with confusion. Was this what his "father" meant when he said that there was something wrong with his brother? He walked a little faster towards the exit when Robin jumped in front of them.

"Drop him," he growled darkly eyeing the Kryptonian.

"Match," another voice growled followed by the growl of a very large canine. The Kryptonian called Match looked over to see Connor glaring at him with Wolf growling. He looked back at his squirming "brother" in his arms.

"Mine," he stated throwing Wally over his shoulder before breaking off into a full sprint towards the Zeta beams. Connor charged at him with Wolf going ahead trying to apprehend his owner's look-a-like. As Wolf launched himself, Match pushed him back throwing the creature into the wall of the cave leaving a sizable crack in the wall. Connor roared in rage at all that was going on despite the confusion in the back of his head wondering what Match was really doing there and why he was so calm.

So in his rage he just ran faster after Match who decided it would now be a good idea to take to the skies. Connor ran through where Match was and narrowly missed Robin who had the good sense to use his acrobatic skills to dodge the charging super. Robin muttered darkly when he noticed the Kryptonian escaping through the Zeta with a thrashing Wally.

**Can't do fight scenes. I have not given up. Ideas are welcome. Review.**


End file.
